Time's Tempest
by A.E. Hall
Summary: Fourth in my Time series. When an order from the Ministry forces Warren to make a horrible choice or be discovered, Lydia is left trying to figure out a solution. The mess that follows tangles her further in time than she's ever been. vaguely WarrenOC
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I was born in the year 1553, the accidental consequence of my father's seduction of Lady Elizabeth. She was a high lady of the court of England and he was Chrono, a super villain attempting to live in the past while the government searched for him in the present. A mission had gone terribly wrong and he had been separated from his partner, his twin brother who went by the alias of Secondhand. My father and his twin have the power to control time and bend it to their will; by changing events in the past they have the ability to change the present and future.

How I'm alive I'll never know. My father ended up turning in his twin in order to raise me in peace. The government once tried to persuade my father to turn back time and remove me from the fabric of the universe. He refused and they made a compromise to brainwash the people at court, including my mother. She was known ever since as the Virgin Queen, though a few people know better. Now I live in the present, though I hardly know what they'll put on my tombstone.

Despite an early childhood spent in the protection of a secret government agency and teenage years spent in hiding from my father's evil twin, I've still managed to have what most would call a normal life. Don't believe me? Besides knowing my time-traveling son, before he's been born and planning the downfall of a major criminal organization called the Ministry of Elements, the rest of it is mundane high school drama.

I'm a senior in high school now and nearing graduation. Sky High is a private institution for future superheroes…oh and it floats in the sky. There's nothing particularly abnormal about it except for those two facts. Of course, we try to kill each other in gym class and my science teacher has a head the size of a watermelon but he still gives heaps of homework like most.

I've spent the better part of my senior year doing what most seniors do, writing homework, worrying about college, hanging out with friends. Well, there was the situation with my cousin being kidnapped and tortured and the whole issue at the beginning of the school year when I was stuck in an alternate reality. More recently I broke up with my boyfriend because he wanted to protect me from his evil relatives. My life doesn't really seem that weird until I try to explain it to other people…though obviously I don't do that much, superheroes are supposed to be covert.

Since my breakup with Warren, I've been trying to help him ignore me as much as I can. I try not to think about what our lives would be if I just went back in time and changed it all. Of course there are plenty of things to distract me, homework and end of the year projects as well as graduation plans. I suppose it's all just part of my struggle to survive at a place called Sky High.

**AN: I know, I wasn't going to post until September right? Well Matchbox Dragon graced me with a lovely plot bunny and I couldn't keep my mind off of it. I still wouldn't expect frequent updates right away, but who knows! This is posted an **_**exact**_** year after the very first story in the series was put up.**

**Thanks to all of you who have been looking forward to this and to those of you who were such great supporters of the last three. For those of you who have stumbled upon this randomly I'd suggest you read the first story "Time and Again" and the sequels "Time Wasted" and "Time to Kill". Everything will make a lot more sense to you after reading those. **

**This story will be a bit angsty but nothing too hard-core. Just the usual things you've come to expect of my stories ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sky High but I do own Lydia, Chrono, Secondhand, Fintan, Knight, Quincy, Taylor, Shyla and all other original characters and most of the original ideas in here. I also need to make a note here to say some of the plot was inspired by Jasper Fforde's works. If you've never read anything he's written you should, he is an awesome author. His works have been the inspiration behind the writing about time and some other things.**

**Note of thanks: To Matchbox Dragon for lending me the plot bunny she caught in her front yard. Her idea is the general outline of this story and was a great help to me in a time of lack of inspiration! So thanks to you MD! Hopefully I've added enough twists to your original idea to keep you interested and even surprised :D**


	2. Midnight Message

Chapter 1.

"Lydia would you please stop recording this?" Layla sounded about as irritated as Layla could ever sound.

I lowered the handheld recorder and pressed the button to turn it off, "Layla, you asked me to help make the senior class video. I need footage of everyone, and that includes you."

"Well I'm sure you have more than enough now."

"Ok," I sighed and set the device down on the school library table, "What's wrong?"

Layla looked up from her textbooks with a wide-eyed look. That only furthered my belief that something had to be up. Layla never acted this way, but more and more lately it seemed to be happening. I hoped she'd just give up and tell me the truth about what was going on, but she seemed determined not to reveal whatever it was.

"I'm fine Lydia, I just really want to get all of this done. Being on this committee is a big responsibility and I don't want people angry with me if something falls through," she put a hand through her long red hair before looking down at her list, "Now that you have footage of me, there are only two people left…Charlie and Warren."

I looked at my feet.

"I could always do the footage of Warren if you don't want to," she offered with that slight annoyance still swimming at the surface.

"Nope, I volunteered for the job and I'm not shoving it off on you Layla."

"I don't mind, I mean I haven't talked to him in forever anyway," she shot a pointed gaze in my direction, "Been a bit awkward..."

I rolled my eyes, "So that's what this is about? Look Layla, Warren decided not to hang out with us, I didn't make him go away. I know you guys were really good friends, if you don't remember, we were too," I took a breath and tried not to get angry, knowing that Layla didn't understand all the details, "You can do his footage if you want, I don't care. I just didn't want you to have more work."

"I know, I'm sorry for getting angry. I just wish I could figure out why he won't talk to us. It's been more than two months since you guys broke up and even when you're not around he still doesn't talk…"

I handed the video recorder over to Layla and then gathered the rest of my stuff for my next class. We had been working through lunch and the bell was bound to ring at any moment. "I'm sorry too Layla. I'm sure Warren isn't angry with you."

"Yeah," a bright smile covered her face suddenly, "Don't take me too seriously Lydia. With graduation coming up I'm just on edge."

"Alright, see you later, ok? I'll get the footage of Charlie after school."

She waved and went back to her work after putting the camcorder in her own bag. I headed out the library doors just as the bell rang. The usual flood of students came from the cafeteria doors. One could see the now confidant freshmen students loitering near lockers and acting as if they owned the school. The junior students were also acting differently. For weeks now they'd begun to get the strange idea that they were the seniors and our class being here still was just a minor detail. I rolled my eyes and smiled, highschoolers would be highschoolers. In that moment I almost felt I might miss being at Sky High. Of course that feeling disappeared as soon as I sat down in my next class and faced a grueling final exam.

000000000

"Well he could have said something…I mean ten laps just for one lousy-" I stopped talking and bent over the sink to spit, "mess-up."

Knight watched me brush my teeth and try to carry on a conversation with amusement, "Well Coach Boomer isn't known for being merciful," he replied drolly and smirked.

Taylor entered the bathroom and rolled his eyes, "Man," he addressed Knight, "You're so girly sometimes…I mean seriously a powwow in the bathroom?"

"Don't be bitter Taylor, you're just mad that we three all have to share this one," Knight responded coolly and rubbed his short hair. It was taking longer than expected to grow out again.

I just laughed and rubbed makeup remover beneath my eyes.

"Well it wouldn't be so bad if it was three guys, but Dia, you just slow everything down."

"I seem to recall that you take quite a bit of time to get ready in the morning Taylor, so don't even blame it on me."

"Well it's just disturbing you know," he shrugged, "I'd never really expected girls to look so weird without their makeup."

I shook my head, "Seriously Taylor, what's your wife going to do?"

"Not wash her face while I'm around, that's for sure," he replied and smeared toothpaste on his toothbrush.

Knight and I shook our heads simultaneously. Getting ready for bed had become much more complicated after plumbing problems had knocked one bathroom out of commission. At least we still had two. I couldn't imagine trying to figure out sharing with the two boys, my dad and the now slightly hormonal, pregnant Shyla. Just the idea gave me shivers.

I gathered up my stuff and stuck my tongue out at Taylor as I exited the bathroom. Knight gave me a light shove down the hall before returning to his own room. I heard the light click of his door shutting before I opened my own door and entered the darkness. I reveled in the silence and watched spring raindrops patter against my window. Sighing, I reached one hand out to shut my door and the other to flip on the light. I barely registered the feeling of something moving before someone's hand clamped down hard over my mouth.

My heart thudded a loud rhythm as unpleasant memories surfaced in my mind. Fletcher's voice in my mind was replaced by Warren's voice whispering in my ear, "Still haven't learned? Why didn't you pause right away?"

I span away from him, "Did you really break into my house at night to try and test me on my reaction time?" I whispered harshly and reached out a hand and turned on the light.

He blinked in the sudden brightness, "No, but you might want to keep it in mind."

"I'm not all that worried about people getting into my room. After all Fintan does have people watching the house…which you circumvented how?"

"I asked nicely," he answered with a flash of smile.

My gut twisted, it wasn't just the expression on his face, it was what lurked behind it. I couldn't help but wonder why his self-imposed ban of communication between us had been so abruptly broken. Months of silence, and then this. Why was he choosing now to talk to me? There had to be something serious enough to warrant the action…and I wasn't sure that I wanted to know what it was. A long silence showed that he wasn't eager to share the news either.

I battled indecision for a minute before taking action. I threw my arms around him in a quick hug, noting his jacket was still slightly wet from the rain outside. Afterwards I backed away with a fake smile on my face, "So what have you come to tell me?" I asked in a whisper, still mindful that the boys were awake.

Warren shoved back his hair and looked from side to side before opting to lean casually on the edge of my desk. There was a contemplating breath and then, "I've been ordered by the head of the Ministry to kill Fintan."

"Oh, is that all?" I breathed, forced a chuckle and sat on the floor, "When? Or why for that matter? Did they find out about his double-agent status or what?"

"All I know is what I just told you," he shook his head, "My uncle told me that he needs to get rid of Fintan and that he wants me to do it as a sort of rite of passage."

"You've been with them for months now though."

"He wants to pass on the mantle of the Ministry to a pyro…"

"He wants to put you in charge when he retires and so your initiation is killing someone?" I harrumphed, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised by that," I played with my carpet absentmindedly.

"So you want me to warn him?" I finally asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Warren simply nodded, "I can't say anything to him, they'll know, they'll find out."

"They're not stupid Warren, they'll know it was you who warned him as soon as he makes a move to avoid his death…then you'll be the one in a body bag."

"I can take care of myself."

"So that's why you're standing in my room asking me for help?" I asked, staring intently at the ground, "If you only knew," I muttered, thinking that it would be so tragically ironic for Fintan to die to keep Warren alive.

"Look Lydia, we're all trying to bring the Ministry down," he tapped his foot with agitation, "You and Knight have been nosing around the records…don't think they don't know about that, and Fintan and I have been doing what we can from inside," he paused, "but in the end this is my battle…my family."

I smirked sadly. He'd probably never know that they were as much Fintan's family as they were his, "I'll do what I can Warren," I answered with a sigh and got up.

He looked at me for a moment and then walked towards my window. He pushed up the frame and the wind and rain entered the room. I turned off the light to allow him a clandestine exit.

Halfway out the window, Warren turned his face back towards me. I could barely see his eyes glint in the darkness, "Don't keep messing around in the archives. Be careful."

"You too," I answered and watched him climb out. I went over and felt raindrops on my hands before closing the window. His dark figure strode across the yard, following the shady cover of bushes.

As I lay down and tried to sleep I could only think about the past months. We had all been working so hard. Hot tears sank through the cover of my pillow and I wiped them away with frustration. So many nights of scheming spent for the sole purpose of bringing the Ministry down. _Not just for that,_ my inner voice condemned. At the very root of my motives was no amazing, selfless goal. I wanted Warren back. I wanted the organization that had caused him so much anguish to be utterly destroyed. The hatred for them urged me on. Knight helped to help me. Fintan helped for reasons known only to him. And I was left with the pitiful reason of satisfying my own wants. The realization disgusted me.

If I'd learned anything in the last year, it was that the life of a superhero was nothing like I had imagined it. It was just as complicated and even more convoluted then day to day life. I hadn't forsaken the goal of helping mankind, but my innocent whims about how such a career would play out had been shattered. I'd been the glass and the Ministry the sledgehammer. All I could do was watch the pieces fall in around me.


	3. Dead End

Chapter 2.

I walked up the front steps of the building with my hood pulled up around my face. I had changed in a nearby restroom and was now trying to avoid letting people see that I was wearing a mask. I entered through the doors with a sigh of relief. This was only my third time coming into the building that concealed the Hero's Haven. The first of course had been my introduction to this secret place on a Sky High field trip. The second was a week ago when Layla, Quincy, Magenta and I had begun filling out our paperwork for a crime fighting team.

We'd been talking about it for more than a month and had finally agreed that starting our careers as a group was the best idea. I knew Layla had always wished that our whole group could fight crime together, but it just wasn't possible. The reason for Warren being excluded was obvious. Will needed to fight with his parents on a much higher level of superhero expertise. Zach was going to _try _staying with his hero Larry for at least a month or two. Ethan would be leaving for Wayne University sometime soon and so would Malati. Knight already had several offers from lucrative agencies that had to remain unnamed. All in all, the girls had been left to fend for themselves. So fend we would.

The fake secretary at the desk looked up at me with a plastic grin. I knew that her good looks hid a deadly training in the martial arts. You couldn't very well have a dummy at the entrance to Hero Haven. I headed for the elevator after pausing to show her my ID card. From this view the lobby looked perfectly normal. There were even people in business suits sitting on the chairs in the lounge. They were of course, secret agents in disguise, mostly there to deter any adventurous members of the media. They didn't have to worry about villains. If they were in the database, labeled correctly, then the system wouldn't allow them into the Haven. Of course there were plenty of villains who weren't labeled correctly, like members of the Ministry.

The elevator ride took me to a completely white room. A yellow swirling circle appeared and I stepped into it. The chaos on the other side blinded my senses for a moment. Heroes were walking and flying around, vendors were yelling out their wares and several loud conversations were occurring. Sometimes, when it was this busy, I wondered if the world really needed more heroes. There were plenty of them who hardly worked at all.

I stuffed my hoodie into the black bag I carried and made my way down the main path. Hero Haven was almost like a city of its own. Televisions were mounted on nearby light poles showing the hero news from around the world. I ignored the footage of the new Stronghold three and found Layla sitting on bench a little further on. Her eyes were glued to the TV closest to her position.

"Hey Gaia," I forced myself to use her superhero name.

"Hi," she answered cheerfully not turning her gaze to me.

I sat by her side and soon Magenta and Quincy joined us in their superhero costumes. Magenta looked to see what engrossed Layla so deeply and rolled her eyes.

"The appointment is in three minutes, we really need to get going."

"Huh? Oh yeah right," she rose from her seat. We walked at a leisurely pace, ignoring the lecherous gazes of some retired superheroes. Some of the guys down here really lived up to superhero standards of morality, let me tell you. From my point of view there were enough spandex clad bodies walking around to desensitize you to all of that. You've seen one muscular hero, you've seen them all.

A minute later we entered the "Skills Societies" building with it's Parthenon-esque exterior. We headed to the broad staircase that led up into the swirling yellow transporter. We joined hands and entered together so that the system wouldn't send us to separate photography offices. Soon we were listening to a lecture on punctuality from a very short man with a very bald head. When he finished we handed our paperwork to him.

"Alright," he rolled his eyes, "Another group of teenage girls, off to save the world," he laughed, "Come right this way and don't touch the equipment!"

We followed in a single file line. His office was terribly cluttered with cameras of every shape and size. Near the back, we stopped next to a white backdrop. Huge fans stood on either side…I guessed they were there for that wind effect. We took our places in front of the backdrop. Magenta crossed her arms and stared at the man. She wasn't going to strike any pose she didn't want to. Luckily, this man had a will to contest even hers. Before we knew it, we were all situated in different places for the group shots. I found myself striking the dreaded Peter Pan pose and actually smiling about it.

Fifteen minutes later, none of us really knew what had happened. The man smiled and handed us our prints. Magenta looked at them with a raised eyebrow, "Did I really smile like that?" We nodded and she growled. So much for the morose faces she had been working on.

"Well I'll just drop these by the registration desk," Layla began and folded up the envelope.

"Wait," Quincy interrupted, pushing her brown ponytail off her shoulder, "don't we need to come up with a name? Won't they ask about that?"

"Well our superhero names don't exactly match and legion of superheroes is already taken," Magenta replied with a sardonic smile.

"Did you have anything in mind?" I asked and shot a glare at Magenta. Quincy wasn't used to us yet and I didn't want my sidekick running off because of unfriendly comments.

"How about The Supergirl Squad?"

Even I had to stifle a laugh at that suggestion. Magenta almost started to insult the idea, but didn't have a chance.

"I don't approve of labeling ourselves as "girls". I don't want to encourage silly stereotypes," Layla began in a serious tone.

"It's going to take forever to think of a name," I groaned and sat on the steps as we exited the swirling yellow vortex into the main area of the Hero Haven.

Quincy looked offended, "Well I don't hear you guys coming up with any names."

"Team Planet," Layla volunteered with a perky smile.

"Team Planet?" Magenta repeated and sat with slouching shoulders, "That's almost worse than Supergirls Layla."

"How about The Protectors?" I asked.

"Already taken," Quincy answered, "There's an Asian group based in Japan with that name."

My eyebrows furrowed, "Why don't they have a Japanese name?"

The question went unanswered. "Look," Layla began, "We need something simple that we can all live with. It doesn't have to be anything awesome. We don't know how long we're going to be working together anyway."

"Uh, well there's group, team, squad, company, posse, force-" Quincy listed off.

"Posse of Death," Magenta waggled her eyebrows and grinned.

"No," the rest of us intoned in unison. She harrumphed.

"I like Force," I began, "So how about something force…um not girls," I nodded at Layla, "How about Maiden? You know Maiden Force."

"Maiden?" Magenta growled.

"It still has negative connotations," Layla answered stoically.

"So what?" Quincy answered beginning to be annoyed.

"Look," I began, "Maiden means girls, but it also means first…you know like a maiden journey or something. This is our first," my hands waved as I searched for the word, "You know, our first shot into the superhero world. It would fit us perfectly."

"I don't care anymore," Maj offered, "If we can't do Posse of Death then whatever you guys choose is fine."

Layla looked to be deep in thought, "Alright, if everyone else agrees."

We all stood up and several passing people looked on curiously as we smiled at each other. It was exciting just to be done with the paperwork.

"Look, it's a good opportunity to break stereotypes. I mean words don't deserve prejudice anymore than people," I tried not to grin as I spoke.

"I guess that's true," Layla relinquished and the three of them started down the stairs.

"Aren't you coming Pause?" Quincy asked as she looked back.

"No, I have something else to take care of. But you guys go ahead. I'll see you later."

Quincy shrugged and hurried to catch up with Layla and Magenta.

I turned back to the swirling transporter and stepped through. The familiar, male automated voice began speaking, "Name of Destination Please."

"Time Society."

There was a warm feeling as I was transported but no falling sensation. It felt like I had been standing in the same place the whole time when the offices appeared around me. Several people in costumes moved around at an unnatural pace. They were using their own time powers to hurry through paperwork and other boring tasks. I took a seat on an orange couch in an abandoned corner and waited. There weren't any good magazines on the table, just "Hero's Digest" and an old copy of "Time-a-holics Anonymous". I sighed and hoped that my son would show up soon. Fintan was supposed to meet me here today.

My thoughts went back to a couple nights before when Warren had given me the message. As usual I replayed the events leading up to his decision to join the Ministry of Elements. It made me so angry to know that there were people who could change what had happened, but never would. That was probably one of the reasons I had stopped talking to Fintan as much. That and the fact that I now knew he worked for the Ministry as well. My trust in him had gone down considerably. I didn't know what else he was hiding from me.

"Hello," a familiar voice spoke from my side as a figure took a seat.

I looked over with a puzzled expression, "Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me," Fintan answered in his usual way as he took his sunglasses off.

"You're graying," I said simply and stared at his hair. He looked about twenty years older than usual.

"Time-traveler," he said simply with a smirk.

"Sorry, it's just I've never seen you older."

"Yes you have, or rather you will…" he rubbed his head, "Sometimes meetings get confused."

"Well," I began, "I brought the articles we've been looking at. They're copies actually," I reached into my black bag for the papers and handed them to him.

"Hmm," he looked at them briefly, "So these are the ones that are connected with the Ministry."

"Yeah," I leaned over and pointed to one headline, "This girl is the one that we think witnessed some sort of crime. She died under mysterious circumstances in an alley downtown. It was some years ago but…"

"Sounds like you have it under control."

"Fintan," I looked down at the arm on my chair, "I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"The Ministry wants to kill you."

"Oh that's all?" he asked and looked at the articles again.

"They want Ember to kill you," Ember was the codename I used for Warren. It was unrelated to his superhero name for safety, "It's supposed to be some sort of initiation because the head wants Ember to take over eventually."

"It will be alright," he didn't sound as confident as usual.

"They could have you watched already," my voice was more frantic and I grabbed his arm, "You can't let it happen. We can't let it happen," I paused, "Let's go back. We can change something, just a small thing. If we go back and change a small thing we can take the Ministry down," I glanced down at the article, "We could go back and make sure the Ministry gets pinned for this girl's death. That would change enough I'm sure."

Fintan replaced his sunglasses and shrugged my grip off, "You can't be sure. Time isn't a game. You think you control it, but it controls you," he rose and threw the papers into my lap.

I opened my mouth to say something else but he raised a hand. His voice was angry, "Don't ask me again." And with that he disappeared into a glowing white sphere.

I put a gloved hand to my masked face and tried not to cry.

"Looks like you could use some help," The stranger's voice made me look up.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to everyone for the great reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**Hero Haven is my creation.**


	4. A New World

Chapter 3.

I looked up with a curious expression, "Who are you?" I asked finally.

The tall woman sat in the seat beside me with almost feral grace. It was easy to feel unaccomplished and clumsy among the females of the superhero world; it was no different for this heroine. She wore no mask and her form-fitting black suit had no decoration, though it seemed fashioned to look like reptile skin. She looked to be about twenty years old with smaller features and a strong chin.

"Someone who wants to help," she answered cheerfully, her voice was a low, soothing tone.

"Help? With what?" I tried to sound oblivious.

Her dark eyes flashed, "To change the past and redeem the future. To bring the Ministry down."

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked warily.

"Because I want to help my mother," she said, giving me a significant look.

I sputtered. "Me? Your mother?" my eyes narrowed, "You're our kid too?"

She looked around, "Well I don't think it's safe enough to mention first names, but yes, my last name is Peace and no I'm not some rogue Ministry member.

I shook my head, "How am I supposed to trust you?"

She shrugged, "Don't know. But you seem to trust Fintan alright."

"Well then why didn't Fintan tell me about you, if you really are his sister?"

She sighed, "I don't know. Fintan and I have never really gotten along. I'm not a villain or anything, but he works with the Ministry. I just can't see the reason in doing that. In the long run he's only helping them to kill more innocent people," her eyes looked misty, "I don't think it can be right to help them…Anyway, I didn't come here to talk about that. Do you want my help?"

I looked at my folded hands, forehead creasing and then glanced at her again. Her dark eyes were the same shade as Fintan's. There was something about the way she sat so still, watching almost impassively as I struggled with a decision.

"Well what would we do?"

"What you suggested to Fintan. We use my power and go back to nail the bad guys for that murder. If we're lucky the Ministry will be toppled."

"Just like that?" I sounded skeptical.

"Well it only takes one missing piece," she paused, "Besides, it's the best idea I've heard. Mine are not very good."

"Alright," I relented, "But if anything goes haywire-"

"We'll be back to fix it," she nodded in agreement and rose. She held out a hand to me with a warm smile.

"Wait," I got up, "What's your name?"

"Anna," she said and flashed me a smile that made me suddenly feel very sure of what we were about to do. I took her hand and we disappeared from the room with an unnatural jolt that painfully jarred my entire body.

I blinked and when I opened my eyes we were standing in a dark alleyway. Both our suits were dark enough to serve as adequate camouflage. Behind us was a dead end, about ten yards ahead, a woman was walking hurriedly towards the opening to the street. The flickering street light reflected off the grimy walls and cast light on the group of men who had just began walking towards her from the entrance. She paused, taking in their billowing trench coats and severe stares. They began to advance.

Anna nudged my arm and we started moving forward. I almost paused time, but Anna seemed to read my mind and whispered, "No, don't pause. I'm not immune to it."

I nodded and crept forward and into the shadow of a dumpster as the first cry of the girl reached our ears. The men were moving faster now. The girl, a sixteen year old from downtown Maxville, turned and began jogging towards us. Her hand fumbled with a cell phone in her purse and it fell to the ground, breaking into several pieces. I remembered that the broken cell phone had been some of the physical evidence mentioned in an article.

"Cheap phone," Anna muttered and turned to me, "We need to make sure that the villains are captured," she reached into a concealed pocket on her thigh and pulled out several power-reducing bands, "These should do the trick. If you can pause time right as they get close to her then I can take care of the rest."

I nodded, heart pounding and didn't bother to ask how exactly she planned to take care of them. We waited there as both the girl and the men got closer and closer. Three seconds later, the girl, fumbling with the broken pieces of her phone, passed our hiding spot. She looked over and saw us. A surprised expression came over her face as the first of the men came within a foot of the same place. I reached for my powers and paused time. I left the shadow of the dumpster and began placing the bands on the men's wrists. There were seven men and eight bands. I examined their faces as I worked.

I didn't recognize any of them, after all this was sixteen years previous to present time. The article Knight and I had dug up had labeled the girl as a witness being used in a current investigation of statutory rape. We'd both spent several months on the case, digging through old reports and unpublished records to find that she'd probably been witness to one Ministry member raping of her older sister. It wasn't exactly one of their bigger crimes, but they were obviously concerned about it. Knight and I had brainstormed why it was so important; important enough to murder for…now I had a chance to find out. After all, I had a few more moments of stolen time to look through their pockets.

_What are you doing Lydia? _The negative thoughts came in a wave as I put my hand inside the closest man's trench coat. On the inside of each coat was some kind of insignia. Each man had the same thing, a multi-colored triangle with a flame inside. I approached the seventh man. He looked to be in his mid thirties and was standing back from the others with a satisfied smirk on his face. On the inside of his coat was an insignia, but it was different. Instead of the usual, there was simply a flame. I looked up into his motionless eyes. They were dark blue, a color that seemed strange with his tanned skin tone.

I felt a sense of déjà vu but couldn't determine what it was from, or why the color of his eyes seemed so important. One thing was certain, this one was different than the others…_He might even be their leader. A much younger version of Warren's uncle._

I tucked away the facts for further examination and on a whim stepped in between the girl and her attacker. With the element of surprise I had a chance to stop him before he had a chance to harm her in any way. Time started slowly and I landed a solid blow to the man's chin before he could even blink. Ducking down and away as the normal flow began, I saw Anna enter the fray. The young girl ran to the side and began reassembling her phone, watching us with wide eyes as she did so.

One of the men, a six foot tall blond, advanced on me and threw his arms in front of him. Whatever was supposed to happen didn't. He glanced at the bracelet on his wrist and a scowl grew on his face. I smiled in mock apology and paused time again. A flat board served as a weapon and with a wince I whacked the man across the back of his head. When time played again he fell to the ground. In a few minutes Anna had dispatched several with what could only be described as super cool ninja moves. I had a huge smile on my face when the fight was over.

Behind us the girl was dialing 911.

I turned to Anna, "So what now?"

She turned to the nearby dumpster and began rummaging for something. The man at my feet began groaning. I winced again and hit him with the board in my hands. It seemed so strange to actually be beating up bad guys instead of just practicing. Anna returned with the tie of a bathrobe and some other grungy items to tie the men up. I watched as she did so and listened to the girl's panicked voice as she spoke to the emergency operator.

"We just beat up seven big Ministry guys," I said still not believing it.

"Well," Anna grunted as she turned one over, "I beat up five and you beat up two…but you're almost right."

I shook my head with a laugh and helped her tie up the rest. I looked at the man I'd examined earlier for a few minutes while Anna talked to the frightened girl. Then she returned to me and held out her hand.

"We better get going before the police get her. I told Shanna to mention the Ministry."

"Shanna?"

"That's the girl's name," she shrugged and took my hand. There was the jolt again and I cried out with the frightening sensation. I preferred Fintan's method of travel to this sickening lurch. _You can't exactly choose how your powers manifest, or how they work, _I reminded myself.

We were back in the "Time Society" in the Hero Haven. It took me several moments to stop panting. I closed my eyes and looked over to say something to Anna, but she had already disappeared. I sat in a nearby chair and took a few deep breaths. It made me uneasy that she had left without so much as a word. _What have you done? This was all a mistake…and Fintan is going to kill you. If you haven't killed him already. _The thought made me laugh a little, after all, if there was one person in my life who I would nominate for the least likely to die, it would be Fintan. But I would be sure to ask him about not sharing that he had a sister, next time I saw him.

My gut knotted. _It's time to see what the world is like now. _Excitement filled me. The rush of being able to control my own destiny for once in my life, was making me dizzy. I smiled and stood up. A couple people turned to watch as I exited the Society through the swirling, yellow doorway. I couldn't help but feel sick. After all, this would be either the best decision of my life or one of the worst.

I examined everything carefully as I left the Societies building. Nothing seemed to have changed. I knew enough about alternate dimensions to dread some unforeseen changes. _It was only a little thing…and after all you saved a girl's life and saved countless others by bringing them down. _I tried to comfort myself with such thoughts. But as I looked around as I walked I felt more confident. Nothing seemed to have changed drastically and better yet there were no Ministry members walking around. In Hero Haven there were always one or two of the distinctive trench-coat wearing members about. I made my way to the exit with a smile on my face.

"Pause," a familiar voice barked my name and I turned to see Warren coming towards me. He was dressed in his costume and was smiling broadly. It was the smile I'd seen rarely and instead of vanishing it stayed as he came closer.

"So," he lowered his voice, "Dinner is at seven tonight, right?"

"Dinner?" I was dazed. "Yeah dinner, of course, seven."

"You feeling alright Pause?"

"I'm fine," I hesitated, "So where are we eating?"

He chuckled and the silence engulfed me, "Funny one," he paused, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," I squeaked.

"Dinner at your house, Shyla's making lasagna…she wanted to meet my mom," his dark eyes met mine, "Is any of this registering?"

"Sorry Warren," I forced a laugh, "Yeah I remember now. It's just been a really hectic day."

The mounted television screen nearest us began flashing pictures with the byline: Hero Haven's newest registered members. A familiar picture came onto screen and Warren looked to see what I was staring at. His shoulders shook with a sudden chuckle. _Is it just me, or is Warren a heck of a lot happier now? _

"Wow they really photo-shopped that one," he began before I slapped him on the shoulder.

It was true just the same. My representation in the _Maiden Force _picture was several inches taller and several waist sizes smaller.

"Well," he turned to me with mirth still evident in his expression, "They ruined a perfectly good picture," he stepped closer and lowered his voice to a whisper, "I like my girlfriend just the way she is."

I smiled and hoped I'd never have to wake up from what was obviously a _very _good dream.

* * *

**AN: Ok so the sappiness is a bit lame, but come on, they have to have their moment ;)**

**Anyway, thanks so much for the encouraging reviews! Keep 'em coming. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that it wasn't too confusing. I know it moved a bit faster than normal...but there's a whole lot of adventure yet to be had!**


	5. Too Good

Chapter 4.

"Lydia, they're at the door. Could you get it?" Shyla asked as I passed by the kitchen.

"Sure," I answered with a smile and headed towards the front door. I was caught mid-step by Knight's firm grip.

"Dia," he began as the doorbell rang again, "What did you do?"

I looked towards the ground. I had known that Knight and my father would realize that something had changed. They had that ability just the same as me. That's why I'd been relieved to find my dad gone on another "business" trip when I got home. Knight had been gone too. I suppose I had naively hoped that I wouldn't have to face him either.

The doorbell rang again, "Knight, I'll explain it later. Don't worry ok?"

I could feel his eyes on my back as I hurried to open the door. I didn't want to think about Knight or what he thought right now. Unfortunately, I couldn't push the feeling of guilt away. I still hadn't seen any significant changes in this dimension. Well, besides the one that was waiting outside my front door. I turned and looked at Knight once more before opening the door. He shrugged with a strange expression, pushed at his glasses and went into the kitchen.

"Come on in," I smiled at Warren's mom and opened the door as they stepped in.

"I brought dessert," Hana raised a cake with a smile.

"Thanks, that's great," I managed as she handed the plate over.

Shyla came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel, "Hi, you must be Hana."

The two merged, both making nonsensical small-talk about each other, about Shyla's pregnancy, about Warren and I. I rolled my eyes and looked at Warren. He just smirked and leaned in to kiss me lightly on the lips. I couldn't help but smile.

"Well this should be fun," he said with a sarcastic twitch of his lips.

"Come on," I replied, "It won't be that bad. Besides Shyla's the only one here to interrogate you. My dad is gone and Taylor is out with some friends."

We followed the two women into the kitchen. Knight was leaning against the fridge. He stared at us as I set the cake down on the counter. He and Warren nodded at each other in a decidedly masculine way before Shyla ushered us all to the attached dining room. I helped her bring the lasagna and salad in. Then we all took our seats in what would have been silence save for Shyla's chatter. I hoped Hana wasn't put off by it. It seemed so strange to be worrying about such a mundane thing. I'd never imagined that all of this could actually happen. I'd never imagined that I could make all of this happened.

There was a symphony of forks and dishes moving as everyone began taking food. Shyla had turned her attention upon Warren with a friendly smile.

"So Warren, what are your plans for after graduation?"

I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my food. She had to have chosen the one question that all seniors, super-powered or not, abhor.

"Well," he began after a lengthy pause, "I'm going to be doing some photography."

"Photography huh? That's been a pretty successful cover-job," Shyla answered.

"Look at Peter Parker," Hana added cheerfully and there was polite laughter.

"And I'm working on a proposal for a comic book," Warren took a bite of his food.

"Comic books, well," Shyla looked around the table a bit awkwardly, "You know Knight really likes comic books."

Warren failed miserably at not smirking, "Yeah, he's been helping me with it actually."

"Oh well that's probably good for you two. Some hero/sidekick bonding time."

Knight laughed good-naturedly into his cup, "Well it's just something we both enjoy. We probably would have ended up doing it anyway."

I watched Knight carefully. Either they were doing this in the former dimension also, or he was just really good at lying. Of course he had a lot more experience living in different dimensions then I did. He probably knew a lot more about the ramifications of changing a dimension as well. The thought irked me. Maybe I was just pessimistic, but somehow it felt like things could never stay this good for long. I half-expected Fintan to come barreling in at any moment, to lecture me about how stupid and reckless I'd been. But he never did. Dinner ended, dessert followed and then we were all clearing our place settings.

Shyla made a cup of coffee for Hana and the two sat down for what looked like a long chat. Warren gave me a half-grin before telling them that we were going for a walk. I could feel Knight's eyes on my back as we left the house. When the door shut I was glad to have something blocking his stare from us. Now we were really alone with this new, wonderful world. I sighed with relief and looked up to return Warren's smiling glance.

Our hands fit in a way that seemed perfect as we walked down the sidewalk and up the street past Ethan's house and up to the corner. The sun was low in the sky, but it wasn't chilly. In fact, it might have been said to have been the perfect weather. There was a slight spring breeze that carried the scents of blooming things. The burning sky reflected in Warren's eyes as his long stride and my shorter one brought us weaving through the neighborhood. I don't think either of us knew exactly where we were going…it was just enough that we were going. There was a comfortable silence that didn't feel empty. Neither of us felt we had to say anything to make the moment any better.

"Well that didn't go really badly," I laughed, "I think Shyla likes your mom a lot."

"And me?"

I shrugged with a joking tone, "Oh I think you're ok in her mind, but I'm not going to forget the look on her face when you mentioned comic books."

He smirked at that and reached over to pinch me with his free hand, "I remember you hating my "picture-books" not too long ago."

"Well, they grew on me."

He turned his head and kissed me playfully, "Well I can't do that to Shyla so I think I'm going to have to deal with it. You're easier to convince."

"Uh-huh, so does this system work both ways?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I have taken sudden interest in comic books, you could do with reading some Shakespeare."

He rolled his eyes, "Hey Macbeth was more than enough," he shook his head, "I still don't know how you got me to read that."

_He'd read Macbeth? _I laughed, "Well I'd think you'd like Macbeth. Seems dark and dreary enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he feigned a hurt tone.

"Well what was I supposed to suggest?" I laughed.

"What's your favorite?"

"What's your favorite comic book?" I countered

"I can't choose, there are too many-"

"Exactly," I interrupted with a smug smile. We reached the end of the block and continued on to the path that led through a nearby greenway.

"Shakespeare has so many different plays. I mean his histories and tragedies and comedies are all so different…well I suppose the mistaken identities and the," Warren stopped as I continued rambling, "women dressed as men are kind of-"

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, efficiently stopping my tirade. I smiled and pulled away.

"Manipulator," I glared with a grin.

"Well, it was the only way of stopping you that didn't lead to another lecture," he offered before leaning in again.

The old woman walking her dog on the same path, harrumphed and weaved around us with as much noise as was humanly possible. I was too distracted to laugh at her.

"This is good," I said softly, burying my face in the front of his shirt. My eyes suddenly felt watery.

"What?" Warren sounded confused and amused at the same time.

I shook my head ruefully and took a deep breath that smelled like guy's deodorant and leather, "Nothing. I'm just glad-"

There was a bright flash of white in the corner of my vision that made me pause. The light was familiar; the figure that stepped towards us was also familiar. I almost started crying, because I'd known all along. This was too good, too good to ever be true. I didn't seem to be one of those people destined for any sort of happiness. Warren withdrew his arms and turned towards the light as it disappeared indiscreetly.

Fintan took off his sunglasses and mechanically placed them in the front pocket of his tailored, black suit. The look in his dark eyes almost hurt more than the cold tone of his voice when he finally spoke.

"Have you had fun?" he asked in a way I'd never heard from him, "Good. Well time to go. Unless you've forgotten, there are other people in this world affected by your stupid decisions."

I gritted my teeth to keep from saying something smart.

"Lydia, what does-" Warren began to ask before my grip on his arm tightened.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry Warren. I have to go," I turned back to him and kissed his cheek with tear-stained lips. _When did I start crying? _I wondered and released my grip on Warren's arm.

Fintan stood watching with an almost impassive look. Beneath the cold façade I could see anger that I didn't care to face. _Time to face the fire, _I thought briefly and approached Fintan. I knew Warren was standing behind, bewildered and vexed. It didn't really matter; he wouldn't remember any of this in a few moments anyway. Fintan grabbed my arm with a gentle force that surprised me.

The world I loved, the world I wanted, disappeared as we were surrounded by swirling white. The nothingness here mirrored the emptiness I felt.

"Nothing can come of nothing…" I muttered.

"King Lear?" Fintan asked in a vaguely irritated tone, "Are you the daughter to be banished?"

I almost answered, but found I couldn't. The white was gone, we had arrived.

* * *

**AN: Short chapter I know :( Sorry it's just how it worked. The next chapter should be up sometime this week. Thanks for all the support and reviews! Keep them coming!**


	6. Consequences

Chapter 5.

It took only one glance to tell me where we were. It was the mysterious headquarters of Fintan's agency. The same deserted hallways and stereotypical lounge. I couldn't look long because Fintan had grabbed my arm and dragged me along the corridors to a locked room. I suddenly noticed how gray his hair was, much more than before when I'd seen him at Hero Haven. It was strange to think that his visits to me could be separated by years and years of his own life.

He scanned his hand, pulled me in and slammed the door behind us. I stumbled over my own feet and looked around in the brightly lit room. It looked like one of the interrogation rooms in a detective show. I started shaking suddenly and didn't quite know why.

Fintan gestured to a chair behind a broad, white table. "Everything we say in this room will be recorded," he took off his sunglasses, "This is an official interview."

"Don't I get a lawyer?" I made the joke but felt like throwing up.

"No, the agency's interviews are not subject to common protocol."

"Well that sounds…safe," I offered weakly as he turned on a small microphone.

"Who took you back in time?" the question was given without passion, without emotion.

I don't think I'd ever been afraid of Fintan, but now I was seeing a very different side of him, "My daughter Anna."

"Anna?"

"She came to Hero Haven after you left and told me that she could help. She said she could take me back in time and just change things so the Ministry was held accountable for that murder."

"The murder of Shanna Tolling for the record," Fintan spoke into the microphone, "And this woman who claimed to be your daughter. What evidence did she offer?" his dark eyes bored into mine.

I looked at my hands, "Nothing really. She just seemed to know the situation and who I was and who you are…"

"So, on no evidence whatsoever, you went back in history and performed a change in timeline for your own purposes."

"Not just for my purposes," I said slightly angry, "the fall of the Ministry would help hundreds of people."

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Fintan slammed his hands on the table.

I shook my head and spoke in a strained whisper, "What have I done?"

Fintan's eyes narrowed and he pulled me up roughly by the wrist, a blinding white circle appeared and without so much as a word we went hurtling through space and time, "There you are," he said roughly, "Welcome to paradise."

"Where are we?" I asked as I looked at the rubble heaped up in a barren lot. I glanced around and saw the city of Maxville rising up around us, "This is Hero Haven," I sighed softly, "Or was."

How very clever of you," Fintan said bitterly. He stalked past me to kick a pebble. Suddenly, he threw his arms up into the air, "Here are the fruits of your labor mother. There were five hundred people inside at the time. Guess how many of them died?" he was ranting now.

"Can't guess? Well I'll help you, 459 died. One of the survivors had gone in earlier, raving about the building about to explode. But no one listened to him. The police dug him out of the rubble...he survived," he came close now; so close that I could feel his panting breath on my cheek, "I survived."

I choked on my own words, "But how, how did I do this?"

His eyes softened slightly, "Because the villain organization behind the attack was non-existent before your foray into history. They were created by Fletcher Peace in this dimension because his father, the head of the Ministry, was put in jail and he was left to deal with the aftermath. People can do amazingly terrible things when they're kept on a diet of hate."

He reached up and brushed away a tear from my face brusquely, "Among those killed were the heroine Gaia and her oldest son. Her husband Aviator retired the same day, he only uses the name Will now and he lives about three miles away from here with his daughter. She was named Dia after a close friend of Gaia's."

"Stop it," I whispered.

"The hero Third Degree tried to pick up the slack after Hero Haven was destroyed. Worked himself like a dog. His marriage suffered. The couple divorced and the heroine Pause was granted custody of their only child."

I sniffed and wiped at my eyes as the never ceasing stream of names and events flowed from my son's lips.

"Zach, Malati, Quincy and Taylor all died that day. Magenta was one of the survivors, but she had to have an arm amputated and retired from the hero scene. Ethan was away on business…the only one from your high school group to remain an active hero until normal retirement age."

"Shyla died and your father was sent to jail for trying to turn back time to save her…You have to know this Lydia, because you did this. And I need to know that you'll never do something like this again."

"But things seemed so much better…" I said shakily.

"Things aren't always what they seem," he paused, "For example, I don't have a sister named Anna. Whoever she was, she wasn't your daughter."

His passionate speech seemed to be spent. I just stood there, feeling like an absolute idiot.

"Either she wanted this to happen," he swept an arm towards the rubble, "Or she had a grudge against the Ministry for some reason," he put his hands in his pants pockets and sighed, "She probably had mind-reading abilities of one sort or another. That's the only way she could know our classified information…and that's dangerous. Thing is, being aware of changes in time is a rare ability, she might not have it. She won't even realize that she did it…"

I tried to follow his musing but found it too confusing, "But the time-travel?"

"All people with time-travel abilities or latent genes are registered with the agency," he replaced his dark sunglasses, "She probably used some sort of illegal time-jumping device," he turned his head towards me and noticed my chattering teeth. In a swift movement he unbuttoned his jacket, swung it around and put it over my shoulders.

"Did you notice anything strange about how you traveled? What was it like?"

"A quick, jolting type of feeling. I think every bone in my body shook."

"Well that fits with my theory. Those types of devices are very expensive. She could have spent her whole life savings just to get one."

There was silence for a moment. The sobering feeling of disappointing my own son came crashing down on me with a vengeance.

"Fintan," I paused and looked at my feet, "I'm really sorry. I thought I was doing something good."

"Messing around with timelines is never good," he answered reproachfully, "But I suppose I'll forgive you this time. So long as we can get everything set to rights again."

I think my face must have blanched, "You mean we have to go back and make sure she gets murdered? I can't do that Fintan…I can't watch them kill her."

"I didn't say you had to," he answered darkly, "But lest you forget, the moment you saved her you killed four hundred and fifty-nine people."

"But killing her again," my voice cracked, "I just can't."

"You don't have to," he answered simply and a bright circle appeared in front of us.

I felt the crunch of gravel beneath my feet briefly before the familiar sensation of flying through time made my stomach clench. The brightness of the winter day had turned to the darkness of the spring night. Ahead of us in the alley I could see Anna just arriving and looking rather confused that I had disappeared. She turned to look at us when Fintan retrieved a weapon from his pocket, took aim and pulled the trigger.

I gasped as she fell to the ground from the impact of the ray. "Just a stun-ray," Fintan said calmly and ran to her fallen body. I followed, keeping an eye on the entrance of the alley where Shanna had just appeared.

"Pause," Fintan commanded calmly as he scooped the unconscious Anna into his arms.

I reached for my powers with a blink and opened my eyes to a frozen world. Several of the Ministry members who had entered the alley were caught mid-step. Shanna had her face turned towards us a look of panic on her face. I stood staring at her for a minute until Fintan's voice startled me into action.

"Listen to me carefully, you have to go get Shanna. I can't carry both of them."

I started towards her before turning back to Fintan, my mind reeling, "But if we save her then there will be no article, Knight and I wouldn't have looked into the archives, Anna wouldn't have come to me…"

Fintan flashed me a smile that looked almost too youthful in his slightly aged face, "Exactly…time falls in upon itself in a glorious fashion."

"You don't do this for a living do you?" I asked with a wink.

"Nope, just a hobby," he answered playfully, shifting the weight of Anna in his arms.

I approached Shanna while shaking my head. How in the world did we come from such an emotional tirade to joking? I laughed slightly. Have you ever been caught mid-laugh by a terrible event? Has something ever caught you so completely by surprise that you were left literally gasping for breath? I had never been before, but when Fintan screamed, I felt like a drowning person caught without a final gulp of air.

I turned and saw two burly men straining with Fintan. From the tight looks on their faces, and the fact that I still had my hold on time, I could tell that they must have the power of super-speed. Coach Boomer had looked the same way during the "incident" when he had broken my finger. All these thoughts have to be written out, but in actuality it took a second for them to rush through my head. I had to do something, so I started forward towards them at a run, hoping that somehow Fintan and I could ward them off. One of the men stuck a needle in Fintan's arm as the other hooked a power-draining handcuff on his arm. As his grip on Anna slipped he screamed at me.

"Get out of here!" he managed before slumping into the men's grip. They looked unsure of whether to chase after me, but even I knew that for those with super-speed it was a battle to be going fast enough to move when I had my hold on time.

Panic filled me and I ran to Shanna, slung her over my shoulder as best I could and stumbled into the street; that would have been busy if it wasn't frozen. I let go of my hold on time and the sound of rushing traffic filled my ears. I put Shanna down, grabbed her hand and we both ran, weaving in and out of people. The thing was that the Ministry members never came chasing after us. _So it was all a trap from the beginning, _I thought. They had used me against Fintan and now, no doubt, he would be dead in a short amount of time.

Shanna pulled her hand away from mine and stared at me dumbfounded, "Who are you?"

"Just…someone," I replied panting as I neared the edge of hysteria, "Those men wanted to kill you. They're from the Min-"

She reached out a hand and put it over my mouth, "Don't say their name."

"Why?" I asked quietly, keenly aware of the stares we were receiving from passer-bys. All the while I wanted to run back, I wanted to hurry and see what had happened to Fintan. But his simple command bound me. I had ignored his advice before…that's what had led to this in the first place. Could I really just let him be taken?

"At home, my sister cries when she hears their name. I suppose I've just gotten into the habit of not using it," she looked over her shoulder fearfully, "I better get going."

"Yeah," I responded, shoulders shaking suddenly, "You better."

She looked at me for a moment, "You have a place to stay?"

"No," I winced inwardly at the way the one word sounded. As if I might start crying at any moment, "I think they were trying to trap us by killing you, and now he's gone and I don't know what to do, I can't get home, I can't get help," I suddenly _was_ crying.

"Shhh, shh…" she put a hand to my shoulder, "You can come with me. I'm staying with a friend until this all blows over anyway and I'm sure she wouldn't really care if you came too."

I nodded, to ashamed of my sniffling to answer.

"Come on," she put an arm over my shoulder like she was the older one not I, and led me away through the crowd.

I cast a backward glance at the entrance to the alley; the alley that seemed to have swallowed up everything in one fell gulp.

* * *

**AN: I spent a lot of time on this chapter because logistics-wise it kept seeming confusing to me. If it does I'm really sorry. There was a lot of action in one chapter. Thanks a lot for all your reviews!**


	7. Familiar Face

Chapter 6.

I thought I was prepared to meet Shanna's friend…what I didn't realize was that the friend she was staying with was an extremely familiar looking man with a huge head and a nasal-sounding voice. I think I expected him to stop stirring the ingredients in the frying pan and look at me with recognition. Instead he just glanced at Shanna for an explanation.

"This is," she paused and looked back at me with curiosity in her green eyes.

"Lydia," I croaked.

"Lydia," she repeated and took off her coat, "Is it ok if she stays with us for a bit? She's been having some trouble with you know who."

Medulla looked up from the pan again, first at Shanna and then at me, "Sure, the more the merrier," he added a smile that I could tell was meant only for Shanna.

My face must have looked confused. She was a teenager after all and he was probably in his late twenties. If I hadn't been so distraught, I might have laughed at his obvious infatuation. The thought sobered me even further. If history had gone without interference, Shanna would have never come home to him. It was one more detail of this twisted affair to mull over. Unfortunately, I was not in the mind to mull…I just wanted to go to sleep and hope that tomorrow I'd wake up from this strange dream. With that thought I slumped into a nearby kitchen chair and leaned my head on the cool table.

Medulla and Shanna talked quietly. I tried not to listen. My head shot up as a plate was set down in front of me.

"Stir-fry," Medulla smiled, "My special recipe."

"Um, thanks," I said quietly and began moving the fried vegetables around with the fork given to me.

Meanwhile, Shanna related all that had happened that night. Medulla seemed to take special interest in every little detail. It was obvious that he was very angry about the whole thing. If I hadn't thought he held some kind of special affection for her before, it was now very obvious. He had begun to stab at his food with passionate outrage.

"So," he suddenly turned on me, "Time-traveler?"

I choked on a piece of chicken. My nose stung as I took a big gulp of water and tried to recover. "How'd you know?"

Medulla leaned back in his chair with a smug look that must have been an imitation of Sherlock Holmes. I almost expected him to say, "Now my dear Watson." But instead he just smiled and waited a few dramatic seconds.

"Well your clothes are an obvious giveaway. Strange style for this year. Also, according to the story, your companion disappeared and furthermore you were not surprised in the least by Shanna's micro-phone. A special invention of mine, but I deduce not an uncommon sight in your natural time."

_The phone, _I thought, feeling like an idiot. Of course I hadn't thought it odd that she had a cellphone. But they hadn't been invented yet. "So you designed the phone?"

Shanna rolled her eyes at me, but there was a secret grin there as well when Medulla began explaining again.

"Of course. It is made especially for Shanna's unique circumstances. The push of a certain button would alert me to any misfortune."

"Too bad it broke then," I answered, trying to hold back a triumphant chuckle.

"Yes, well…it is just a prototype. There is always room for improvement. Anyway, we are not here to talk about phones. What about you? We must have the full story if I'm to believe you are not a spy."

I tried to explain, as best I could, what had brought me to this place. Of course I had to leave some parts out. But the keen gaze of Medulla seemed to say that he hadn't missed my omissions. I wondered suddenly why he hadn't pursued a career as an interrogator.

"So I'm stuck here," I finished with a quiet voice. "And the Ministry still exists here as well as in the future."

"Well, we cannot know that for certain. By preventing Shanna's murder you allowed her to presumably provide testimony in court."

"When is the trial?" I asked hopefully.

"A week from tomorrow," Shanna answered, "I haven't been able to see my sister since the incident," she sounded regretful, "I would have liked to help her. Especially now…"

Medulla put a hand over hers and they shared a smile.

"Why especially now?" I asked.

"Well, the Ministry man…the one that," she cleared her throat, "My sister got pregnant. She didn't want to get rid of it. Said it wasn't fair to punish the child. I just can't imagine having that daily reminder of what happened."

"I think," I began carefully, "That you'd never forget something like that anyway."

"She told me, last time she saw me that she was going to name the baby Anna if it was a girl and-"

"Anna?" I interrupted suddenly, my tired eyes widening with surprise.

She looked miffed at the interruption, "Yes Anna if it's a girl and Aaron if it's a boy. Why? Is that important?"

I shook my head, but felt Medulla's steady gaze on my face, "No reason…don't worry about it." I feigned a yawn, "Do you mind if I get some sleep? It's been a long day."

"Of course," Shanna rose from the table and motioned for me to follow. Medulla's eyes bored into my back until we turned into the hallway.

"You can take the bed," she pointed to a single mattress in the small room, "I'll probably be up for a while anyway," Shanna ran a hand through her hair, "Kinda hard to sleep when you've almost been killed."

I nodded and watched her leave. Then I lay down on the bed, fully dressed and tried to find a position in which the buttons on my jeans pockets were not pushing into my backside, or my waist. Despite Shanna's assertion about troubled sleep, I found myself drifting off in a few moments. I desperately pushed away all thoughts about what had happened and hoped that they wouldn't haunt my dreams.

I woke suddenly and completely a few hours later. It took a few blinks before I remembered where exactly I was. But I was still clueless as to why I'd woken up in the middle of the night. Then I saw the shadowed figure leaning over my bed. My heartbeat thudded in my chest and shook my insides with frenzied force.

"Lydia," the nasal voice caused a wave of relief to spread over me. It was just Medulla. I sighed before he spoke again. "Shanna is dead."

I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed, "What?"

"Shanna is dead," he repeated slowly. "A gunshot to the head. He must have come in through the window. The silent alarm went off, but I didn't get there in time."

"Where was she?"

"The living room. Talking to her sister."

I took in a shaky breath of air, "My fault," I whispered, "It's all my fault. I should have known they'd follow us and find out where she was staying."

Medulla sat down next to me and in the darkness I could not see his face. Was he sad? Had he cried? Did his hand have blood on it from where he'd undoubtedly embraced her still form.

"It was not your fault," his voice was determined, "You did not pull the trigger, You did not start this whole affair. But, you must do something about it Lydia."

"Me?" I asked incredulously, "Medulla, I've already said I can't time-travel."

"I never told you my name," he said suddenly. "How did you know it?"

"Well," I fumbled, "I've met you, in the future…"

"Well Lydia, I still don't believe you are a spy. By all my calculations your story is true. So, you have prevented Shanna's death once and caused a great deal of trouble. We cannot stop it again…I am not an expert in the field of chronokinesis, but I theorize that such events have a way of pulling back into the right form. If she hadn't died tonight, I do not doubt that she would have been killed another day."

I couldn't believe how coldly he was speaking about all of this. He might of have been giving a lecture in class for all the emotion he put into the little speech.

"I still don't see how I can help."

"You can help by going back to your time, with incriminating evidence against the Ministry. It is the only way," he rose and went to the door. I could see his figure now, illuminated by the light in the hallway.

"Aren't you," I choked on the tears that suddenly came, "Aren't you upset about all of this?"

I barely glimpsed the tightening of his hand on the doorframe, "Shanna was a wonderful person and I-" he stopped on the edge of the sentence and shook his head. "I cared for her as I've never for anyone else. But tears aren't going to help. She deserves justice. The only way to bring down the Ministry is for you to bring a case against them in the future."

"But how? What evidence can we bring?"

"A written and signed testimony from her sister should help. And we can get the materials needed from her for some kind of DNA test. I'm sure, in your time there has been enough scientific advancement to allow doctors to determine the father."

"Yes," I nodded, "There is, but we'd have to have some idea of whom to test-"

"Shanna's sister can help you with that."

"This is all well and good, but I should probably remind you once again that I _can't_ time-travel."

"You don't think you can, but I can perform tests that show whether you have some latent capability for it."

I wondered if I should save Medulla some time and tell him that I already knew from the Hero Haven system that I did have the potential for that power. "I have the potential, I've taken a test before that told me that."

"Well then," he sounded extremely pleased, "We have work to do. Oh and Lydia…stay in here until after the police leave," he paused and his voice was slightly huskier, "I do not want you to have to see her."

He was gone the next moment before I had time to acquiesce or refuse the wish. It was still late enough to afford me a few hours of sleep, but my mind was buzzing with so many different facts and emotions. I wanted to feel sad for Shanna, to grieve for her properly but somehow I felt myself adopting Medulla's view. I could do nothing for her now and I didn't have the expertise to mold time to prevent the necessity of her death. All I could do was try my hardest to follow Medulla's plan. Still, I knew somehow inside that I wouldn't ever have the ability to time-travel. I knew that secretly I didn't even want it. I'd seen and caused enough trouble without that responsibility.

_You don't have a choice, _I told myself. _Not really. You have to do whatever you can to help sort out this mess. _

My thoughts turned to Fintan who could be hurt or dead at this moment. I had to do this for him too. I'd already let him down once and I wasn't about to do it again.

* * *

**AN: I am so sorry for the length of time between updates on this story. Circumstances in real life had forced me to temporarily abandon it. I am happy to say that updates should be quicker now. Thank you for your patience and all the wonderful reviews!**


	8. Propulsion

Chapter 7.

"Try again," the nasal voice had become the single most hated sound in my universe over the past couple hours.

I growled and slumped into one of the uncomfortable chairs in Medulla's secret sanctum.

"It's not time to rest yet Lydia. You can try again or we can just give up now," he took a seat opposite me and looked at his nails absentmindedly.

I wiped the perspiration from my forehead and glared back at him, "We've been at this for hours every day for a week. A whole _week_," I sighed, "Don't you think I would have gotten it by now?"

"Lydia, you do this or you stay here. Forever. It's up to you."

I stood up, "It's not up to me! I'm trying my hardest!"

"If you were trying your hardest we would have succeeded," he replied in a monotone voice.

I had always thought gym classes with Boomer were bad, but I now considered myself fortunate that Mr. Medulla had never been in charge of those instead. The better part of every day was spent down in his underground lair. The exercises varied, but they were all for the same purpose. He still (I thought foolishly) believed that I could somehow acquire the ability to time travel.

"Again," he said after a moment, "I want you to concentrate on one moment earlier- just one moment mind you. Think of how frustrated you were when you sat in that chair," he motioned to the plastic object with a sigh, "You will reach for your powers in the same way when you pause time. It should feel like reaching farther because time will slow and then turn backwards."

I had heard the lecture several times. I closed my eyes and reached for my powers as frustrated tears formed. Time ground to a halt in a matter of seconds and there was a brief feeling of dizziness- but there was no feeling of moving backwards. I was about to open my eyes when a familiar pain shot back and forth in my head. I cried out and slumped into a chair that was behind me. I must have moved closer to it in the daze of pain.

"It's not time to rest yet Lydia. You can try again or we can just give up now," I heard someone sit down across from me and I opened my watery eyes wide.

Medulla was looking at me, waiting for a response, but I had none. He looked at his nails absentmindedly.

"Oh…" I breathed, "Oh."

"Lydia, you do this or you stay here. Forever. It's up to you."

I let go of my powers without a thought and found the world blurring around me. Medulla's head distorted as time snapped back into place. Suddenly I was standing in the same place I had been before. The headache was still there, but had died to a slow pounding. I breathed in and out as Medulla looked up at me.

"Well?" he asked.

I fell to the floor.

I felt my mouth being opened.

"Drink," Medulla's voice cut through the dizzy darkness.

I took a sip of the water and tried not to cough. Soon the room resolved and I could look at everything without wincing. My body still felt abnormally weak. My hand shook as it took hold of Medulla's. He wrapped an arm around my waist and hefted me up. A few, slow steps took us to the chair, which I gratefully sank into. A wave of exhaustion swept over me.

"I did it," I whispered with a tear-stained grin.

"Either that or you have a serious iron deficiency," Medulla responded wryly, "So how far did you go back?"

"Just a minute, to when I first sat down," my voice was hoarse, "If it's that hard to go back, how am I ever going to be able to get back farther?"

"It will get easier."

"Do I have to hold my powers for the whole time? As soon as I let go of my powers I came back."

"That will be temporary, if I'm correct it will get better as you practice more. In the meantime it's an advantage."

"An advantage?"

"Well, you aren't in your right time here. That pull should propel you through time."

"But it would pull me towards my time, which would be the future. I need to go back to the night in the alley."

He shook his head and gave me a look that made me feel quite ignorant. I guess any look from a man with a head as large as that would make me feel ignorant.

"Any pull is a good thing, just trust me on this."

"So, what now? Should I try to go back to that night in the alley."

"In a minute. Take this first," he replied and handed me a small, purple pill.

"What is it?"

"It will give you more energy. You are bound to be very drained if and when you reach the night of the attack."

I took the pill and swallowed it with the rest of the water that was in the glass I had been holding.

"Now, listen to me carefully Lydia. You have to try your hardest to get there. Once you do, the pull will probably still be there so hold onto your powers. It is very important that you succeed this time because there's no guarantee that you'll be able to get back here if it doesn't."

I nodded solemnly. The weariness was washing away, replaced with a feeling of awareness. I was suddenly having trouble keeping my foot still.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope and a test tube. "This is the testimony from Shanna's sister and the sample."

I set the glass on the modern side-table and took both objects reverently. Medulla grasped my wrist tightly.

"You are more important than others now. Getting those to the right people is the objective. Do not be distracted by others," his voice lowered to a tone I'd never heard from him before, "Don't try to save anyone-"

"But Shanna-"

His grip tightened, "Don't sacrifice justice Lydia. Shanna will die either way. All we can do is try to bring down the Ministry. Promise me Lydia. You have to make this your first priority."

I nodded, "I promise."

He let go of my wrist and I stood up. The envelope and test tube were carefully placed in the zipper pocket of my jacket. I patted it to reassure myself that it was really there. _The downfall of the Ministry is in my pocket,_ I thought glibly. Then I put an arm around Mr. Medulla, wondering how I'd ever gotten to the point of wanting to hug this man.

"Thanks for everything," I said simply.

He looked at his feet, "Just make sure you get it done," he smirked, "And say hello to me in the future."

"I will," I smiled back and stepped away. Closing my eyes, I reached for my power in the same way I had done before. I was almost glad to feel the sharp flash of the headache begin.

I didn't dare open my eyes until the dizziness stopped, but it never did. When I looked I could see the night of the alley spinning in front of me as if I were orbiting it. I could see Fintan for a moment before a painful tug brought me away from it. I was still holding onto my powers but somehow I'd slipped past the right moment. Now everything was spinning faster and faster until with an inner thud it stopped. I was in my room, at my house, in my time. Even Medulla had underestimated how powerful time's propulsion would be. Discouraged, I let go of my powers.

I moved to lean against the door just as it opened. Knight stood in the doorway, frozen for two seconds before he enveloped me in a tight hug. I let him support me, wondering all the while at the sudden show of affection. Knight had never been this clingy.

"Where the heck have you been?" he asked finally, his voice muffled by my hair.

"What do you mean?"

He pulled away, holding me by the shoulders, "What do I mean! You've been gone for a week Lydia. Dad's been crazy, everyone's been worried. Where have you been?"

"It's complicated," I sighed. I hadn't exactly been expecting to be brought to my time a week later, even if I had spent a week with Medulla. "Knight, Fintan's been captured by the Ministry. They might have killed him by now."

My cousin's eyebrows furrowed, "How'd that hap-"

I shook my head, "It's complicated," dug in my pocket, "But I have the evidence to bring the Ministry down. There's a signed testimony here from the sister of the murdered girl and there's also something in this tube for a DNA test to prove her baby was the child of the head of the Ministry. Medulla said it should do…"

"Lydia you're babbling," Knight said as he took the envelope and tube, "We should give these to dad. He'll be able to get them to the right people."

"But what about Fintan?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to talk to him about that too," Knight shrugged and tried to smile. "Wait did you say Medulla?"

"I told you Knight, it is very, very, very complicated," I stepped past him, "We better go tell dad. I have a feeling the longer we wait, the worse things are going to be for Fintan." We walked down the hallway, "How's Warren been?" I asked quietly.

"He hasn't been at school for days," Knight didn't say anymore because Taylor stepped out of the bathroom as we passed.

"I thought I heard your voice twerp!" his hug was practically bone-cracking. Knight signaled that he was going to go ahead and talk to dad and left me in the painful embrace. "I thought I'd be the one to claim the most ditched days. Where were you?"

"Another time," I answered wearily, "I have to tell dad and Shyla too and I'd rather only repeat the story once more."

"Alright, alright. I better be there anyway to make sure you get a fair punishment," he paused, "But seriously, how bad is it?"

"Bad. I think I might have killed my own kid."

Taylor raised one eyebrow and then his red eyes narrowed.

Shyla and my dad were waiting in the living room with Knight. They all looked up as we came in. By this time I wasn't just bone-weary I was also emotionally spent. I just hoped to get through the narrative without crying. I didn't. After I was done Shyla went to get some tissues and my father went to get the phone. There was a lot of work to be done if we were going to destroy the Ministry and free Fintan.

_Hang on son…_

_

* * *

_

**AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Sorry again for the time it took. I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. Let me know what you think!**


	9. Cutting Corners

Chapter 8.

"Well at least you didn't come back all beat-up this time," Magenta said sarcastically and took a seat next to me.

I didn't turn my head, "Yeah," I replied simply, not at all in the mood to talk about anything but the project I was working on.

Layla had left the editing of the senior video up to me. It was hard to sit in the abandoned classroom and stare at the computer monitor when I knew that Knight was frantically working with unidentified members of Fintan's agency on coming up with a case against the Ministry using the evidence I'd brought back. The fact that Fintan was still missing, after several days of searching, was even more disheartening. All of this had made for an extremely bad first day back to school. My dad had to literally push me onto the bus that morning, saying that the search for Fintan would be too dangerous for me.

"Now's probably not the best time," Maj started again, absentmindedly twisting a piece of her dark hair, "But I thought you should know-"

"That you and Zach broke up? Layla already told me," I winced inwardly at how tense I sounded.

"No. Before we broke up, Zach told me about that day with the mind-takeover practice. When he saw all of those memories."

I stopped working and actually turned to look at her. She looked like she was feeling guilty.

"I didn't ask him honest- Well maybe I kinda bugged him about it. But I didn't know he saw anything, you know, important."

I shook my head and exhaled audibly. A few strands of my reddish hair flew up as a result. "So why are you telling me this now?"

"Just thought you should know- that and Will mentioned something about his parents helping searching for "Fintan" and well…since I know who "Fintan" is, I thought you might," she paused and I thought about how dreadful she was at trying to help people, "You know, need some moral support?"

"Thanks."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really."

"Phew," she smiled, "Layla's a lot better at this feelings-talk than me."

I smiled back and turned my attention back to the video editing. The next clip was the one I had avoided. We both watched the small boxed image on the screen. I could have turned down the sound and just concentrated on getting the clips since the video was going to be overlaid with a music track, but I didn't.

Warren looked at the camera with a grimace. "Layla, seriously, I'm trying to study-" he bent his head and let his long hair fall in front of half his face.

"Warren, I have to film you. Just do whatever, there isn't going to be any sound for the video."

"Wasn't Lydia doing this?" he asked as he scrawled an answer on his paper. He looked at the camera briefly and rolled his eyes at something we couldn't see.

"She…wanted me to help her out with a few of them."

"Mmhm," he grunted, "Sure."

"I just thought it might be awkward for the two of you. Besides you have been avoiding all of us like the plague."

"I've had stuff to do."

Layla's laugh blew harshly into the sound receiver, "It's our senior year. We've all had stuff to do," her tone was sad and gently reprimanding.

Warren looked back up at Layla and the video ended before he could reply.

Maj cleared her throat and looked at me, "Want to talk about it now?"

"Magenta," I growled out.

"What?" she smirked and got up to leave, "Well if you need anything, anything Lydia," her eyes twinkled, "Then just go find Layla."

"Thanks Maj."

"No problem."

I didn't stay too long after. The video could be edited at home and I had no desire to stay at school any longer than I had to. Hopefully, by the time I got home, my father and Fintan would be waiting in the living room for me. I told myself it was entirely possible, but I knew it was completely improbable. Either Fintan was dead- or he was being tortured for information. I closed the door to the classroom and put a hand on my clenching stomach. I blinked away tears, extremely irritated that they were falling at all.

"Ms. Tudor?" Medulla's voice startled me.

I turned to look at him with expectation written across my features. "Yes?"

He came closer, melon-sized head looming over my own. "I thought I told you to say hello to me in the future."

I nodded numbly, "I thought they erased everyone's memory."

"Well," he smirked, "Memory erasure has never worked very well on me. It would be severely ironic to have a head this large and not have some advantages on the system."

I smiled sheepishly. "So how did you know I would remember?"

"My advanced intelligence…that and I've been working with your father on trying to find Fintan's whereabouts."

I threw up my hands, "At this rate the whole school is going to know every detail of my life. Anyone you guys have left out? Should we go tell Boomer all my personal information?"

He quirked an undeniably cheeky smile, "No, Boomer's been helping us too. Your dad wanted a task force to be ready as soon as we found out where they're keeping him. I've made up some new freeze-rays just for that purpose."

"He wouldn't even let me help and he's asking every other hero in the vicinity?!"

Medulla waited patiently as I finished raving. "You could just put your foot down."

"What do you mean? My dad said I couldn't help."

"This isn't speaking from personal experience as my mother hated me- but the general impression I've received is that dedicated moms generally don't take "no" for an answer. Especially, when it relates to the safety of their children."

My cheeks burned with indignation, but I knew that he was absolutely right. I hadn't protested as much as I should have. Maybe I was afraid confronting the Ministry face to face; maybe I was still insecure about actual hero work. Whatever the reason, it was nothing that should have held me back from actively helping. _It's my son, my son!_

"Thanks," I answered hoarsely and turned to walk swiftly down the hall.

"And Lydia!"

I turned back for a moment to look at the science genius.

"Remember that powers over time are awfully convenient. Learning to control your powers is as simple as going back in time and arranging sessions so that you practice every day," he gave a small, stiff wave and left.

My eyes narrowed as I thought of the full implications of what he had said. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. Magenta answered a moment after I dialed the number.

"What's up," she drawled with the sound of people in the background.

"You still at the school?"

"Yeah, I'm just outside. Why?"

"I changed my mind. I can use your help. Could you call Quincy and Layla and tell them there's a Maiden Force meeting at my house tonight?"

"I'll try. Layla's really busy with all the graduation stuff."

"I know, just tell her it's really important."

"M'ok, See you," she hung up.

I looked at the screen for a moment before dialing my dad's cell number. I hoped that his phone wouldn't ring during an awkward situation. I'd hate for a call to ruin some critical moment in the search for Fintan.

"Hello?"

"Dad?" I answered and then rushed on, "I'm going back in time…just a week- I'll be careful, I just wanted to let you know in case something happened. Don't worry."

I hung up before he could protest. Then, closing my eyes, I paused time and reached further back, concentrating on the memory of how I felt when I'd finished telling Shyla, Knight, Taylor and my father about everything that had happened."

The dizziness came and then the headache. When I opened my eyes I was careful not to let go of my powers in case it would hurtle me back to my right time. I was sitting on the couch and Shyla was handing me a tissue. I took it gratefully and concentrated on holding my powers and remembering what exactly had happened at this point in my past. My father got up to call someone on the phone and Taylor left shortly after. Knight put a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to him and smiled gratefully. The sensation of suddenly having tears on my cheeks where none had been before was disconcerting. "Knight, can you help me tonight? I need to practice with my time-travel."

"Sure," he answered with a surprised look.

"Thanks," I answered, "Don't let me forget," I added and then let go of my powers. It is hard to explain what it felt like to be hovering there for a moment before I was pulled back to my right place in history.

Weeks later, when I would finally explain my time-travel powers to my father, he would be puzzled. It was a very different kind of time-travel than what he or Fintan experienced. I would be forever restricted to my own timeline and I would always automatically take the place of myself in the past. There would be no way to jump outside of my own history. It would be a challenge in the future, but, for that moment in the empty hallways of Sky High, I was just happy to be able to use time-travel in any capacity. I didn't know if the new power would be helpful in confronting the Ministry, but I wanted to be prepared. A sillier reason was that I just wanted to see if Medulla was right about the training time that would be saved.

The meeting that night involved more people than just the Maiden Force. Besides my father, Shyla, Knight and myself there were Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold and Will (sans outfits, thank goodness) along with Mr. Medulla, Coach Boomer, some Agency guy in a black suit and sunglasses, and Mr. Boy. Once I had finally set my foot down, I had set it down hard. I insisted that the Maiden Force should be in on the meeting. We would need all the help we could get.

It wasn't just an issue of my concern for my son, but the repercussions for the entire world should the Ministry get away with killing the head of the agency. There was too much at risk for me to just stay quietly out of the way.

"There has been a new development," the black-suited agent remarked in a low, monotone voice, "The Ministry has sent a video with Fintan to the agency. They make an ultimatum that we send them the evidence against them in the rape case and they will release Fintan. If we do not respond within forty-eight hours, they will kill Fintan."

My father had explained to me beforehand that they knew Fintan was indeed in our time. The Ministry must have had some of the illegal time-travel gear with them when they had captured him.

"Do we know if the recording is legit?" Steve asked.

"It seems to be," the agent answered, "It is never really possible to be one hundred percent certain, but we have some reasons to believe that Fintan is still alive."

"What reasons?" Magenta asked skeptically. She and the agent had a stare-down for several seconds.

He ignored the question and soldiered on. "We are checking the video for any inlaid codes that Fintan might have tried to send us. The Ministry members are very intelligent, we aren't sure he would have been able to get any message through. Until we figure that out we are still pretty helpless. There are a few known hideouts to poke about still- but it doesn't look like we will find their location in time."

"We have to," Mrs. Stronghold said softly, "We can't give them the information. If we do the Ministry will continue- this might be our only chance of stopping them."


	10. Red Lantern

Chapter 9.

The couch creaked as my dad sat down next to me. I saw his smile out of the corner of my eye. I also saw the look of concern and knew the words before they came.

"You should get some rest honey."

"I can't. We only have thirty hours left. In thirty hours Fintan will be dead."

"The Ministry isn't known for keeping their word," his blue eyes studied my face intently, "If we give them what they ask for they'll kill Fintan anyway."

"I know that, alright!" I jumped up, hands waving with frustration, "But what am I supposed to do? Sit around and act like it's not my son's life at stake? You know you'd be doing the same thing if it was me or Knight."

"Of course I would," he answered and sighed deeply. The bags under his eyes reminded me that this was taking a toll on him as well.

I sat back down next to him and stared at the blank television across from us. "I was just going to watch the video that the Ministry sent…do you want to watch it with me? See if we can pick up anything they didn't?"

He looked like he wanted to say no, "I'll watch it _once_ with you Lydia, but then I have to go help Knight. He and Medulla have been working on the court case with the lawyers."

I set up the DVD player. I knew that the court case was our key to defeating the Ministry but I couldn't help feeling miffed that people weren't putting more effort into finding Fintan. The Strongholds were helping the agency check the last few places on their list but they hadn't expected to find anything. Everyone else was involved with sleeping (Quincy, Maj, Shyla and Layla) or rousing support for the upcoming court battle (Mr. Boy). I couldn't really blame them- it was a pretty hopeless situation, and nobody works well without any rest. As if to verify my statement, my dad yawned and looked at his watch.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About five o'clock. Sun should be coming up soon."

The screen came to life when I pushed the play button. We watched as Fintan appeared onscreen. He was sitting in a chair against a white wall, imprisoned with power-draining handcuffs. The usual sunglasses were missing and the presence of Ministry members was denoted by the barrels of guns showing on either side of the screen. The whole set-up was very bright, as if strong lights were pointed right at Fintan.

"This is an official message from The Ministry of Elements," his voice sounded hoarse, "To the Agency and whoever is concerned with my kidnapping," he blinked several times, "The Ministry issues this ultimatum- unless all evidence pointing to their involvement in criminal acts past and present is delivered to them and all efforts to bring them to court are suspended within 48 hours, they will execute me. Intent to follow-through with this deal can be issued to the Ministry member who will be waiting in Hero Haven at the blue table near the t-shirt stand," he paused and blinked erratically as the light shining on him grew stronger, "Any attempts to arrest this Ministry member will result in my immediate execution."

The screen went blank. My dad got up and stretched his arms.

"I didn't see anything Lydia," he said sadly, "I think the Agency would have picked up anything."

I nodded, but my finger was poised above the play button on the controller.

"You just have to promise me not to try and use your new power."

I nodded again- I'd learned my lesson about changing history the hard way. Still there was the small thought that maybe I could help.

"You can't help Fintan that way."

"Ok dad," I said with a little exasperation and pushed play.

He walked away as the recording started again.

_They really powered up the lights, _I thought to myself as I winced in empathy. Fintan looked nervous and uncomfortable as he blinked under their brightness. The observation embedded itself in my consciousness as I watched the rest of it. When it was over, I pushed play again- thinking that by the time the sun was shining I would have the whole video memorized. By the fifth replay I was dissecting sentences, trying to fit random words together to form some sort of message…but there wasn't any that I could discern. The lights powered up and Fintan, blinking, finished his message again.

My heart stopped, my fingers trembled violently. _Blinking…_

"DAD!" I yelled loudly.

000000000

"Ok, so explain this again- in English?" Maj asked, rubbing her eyes. She, Layla and Quincy had just arrived. It was six o'clock in the morning. _29 more hours, _I thought absentmindedly.

"It's pretty simple," Quincy answered before I could, "Basically Fintan used Morse code."

"By blinking?" Maj deadpanned.

I nodded, "We took down his blinks, figuring that the longer ones were dashes and the shorter ones were dots. It sounds crazy- I just kept thinking that his blinking seemed a bit out of place."

"So what did the message say?" Layla asked, laying a hand on mine.

"It said: red lantern."

Magenta rolled her eyes, "Wow, he goes to all the trouble of using _blinked_ Morse code and he can't come up with a clearer message than red lantern?!"

I sighed, "They're trying to run the words and the letters through their system. I don't really know what that means, but I'm sure the Agency has ways of checking out things like this."

"I'm sure they do," Layla agreed with a comforting smile that was ruined by Magenta snorting her disbelief.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Quincy asked, pulling at her light brown braid.

I ruffled my hair and shrugged in response. "Knight and Medulla are still gone- my dad's trying to contact the Strongholds but so far they haven't responded," I looked at Layla with an unasked question on my lips.

She shook her head, "Warren hasn't called."

I nodded.

"All this unspoken romantic crap is going to my head," Magenta growled, "Why doesn't someone just explain what is going on with you two? I mean from what Zach said about your memor-"

I silenced her with a sudden look and was kept from any awkward explanations by the doorbell ringing. It was the Stronghold three complete with outfits. Will gave me an apologetic smile as I let them in. It didn't seem like he was _as_ thrilled about visiting in costume as his parents were.

"So what is the new development?" Steve bellowed with hands on his hips in the perfect Peter Pan pose.

I shut the door behind them and motioned them to the living room, all the while wondering if our neighbors wondered about the strange guests we hosted. Josie and Steve waved to the girls as they joined them. Magenta giggled at Will's costume and the bashful hero took a seat next to Layla.

"We found a clue that Fintan left in the video," I began and explained the rest as best I could.

"Red Lantern…" Steve mused melodramatically.

I wondered if I would begin to act as dramatic as him after a few years in the hero business; seemed that all the comic books and television broadcasts really went to your head.

"We're just waiting for the Agency to get back to us," I added, "I couldn't really think of anything- I tried rearranging the letters, thinking of symbolic meanings, looking up businesses," I sighed heavily, "but I didn't find anything."

Josie smiled sympathetically. Will nodded and got up from his seat as his father continued to pace the floor.

"Red Lantern…" Steve said again, rubbing his chin, "Red Lantern-" he snapped his fingers, "Isn't that the name of the Chinese restaurant that Warren works at?"

"That's the Paper Lantern," several of us said at once.

"Oh. Where is Warren anyway?"

Will squirmed a bit and fiddled with the lamp he was standing near. Layla looked away, Magenta rolled her eyes, Quincy remained nonchalant.

"We haven't been able to get a hold of him," I said.

"Steve," Josie shook her head, trying to ward him off the subject.

"What?" he looked at her and then at Will, "What happened?"

"Warren hasn't been hanging out with us lately," Layla answered with faux cheerfulness, "Nothing big, just hasn't talked to us in a while."

Steve narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything else. I was sure that Josie and Steve knew a lot about the Ministry- they probably knew all about Warren's connections as well. I was surprised the topic wasn't discussed further- but I was also grateful. I didn't know how involved Warren was with Fintan's kidnapping. However, I was sure that if Fintan was to be killed, Warren's uncle would probably pressure Warren to be the one holding the gun. It almost seemed like I would have to choose which to save. If Warren refused to kill Fintan there would be no way that the Ministry would let him leave alive. Worse to think of, was both of them dying- and me without any way to stop it.

We all waited in silence for several minutes.

"I think we should call Zach," Will said suddenly. I looked up to see that he was holding the light bulb from the lamp in his hand.

"Why?" Quincy asked with one eyebrow raised.

Will stepped forward and showed her the light bulb. She handed it over to me after reading the small, printed label on the top.

"Red Lantern Lighting," I read and stood hurriedly, "But why call Zach?"

Will smiled bashfully, "Zach's dad works at a lighting company that has a warehouse in downtown Maxville- who wants to bet it's the same company?"

Layla pulled out her cell phone and dialed Zach's number.

"But why wouldn't the Agency have come up with that by now? I mean we gave them the clue an hour ago."

"Well," Steve began, "The Agency isn't exactly known for sharing information with the superhero world. They usually like to remain a separate entity. They could be scouting out the warehouse already."

I shook my head angrily, "You mean they would have just left us in the dark until we could be of some use?"

Josie nodded, her red hair falling gently in front of her face.

The house phone rang.

I picked it up quickly, "Hello?"

"Ms. Tudor, we have some new information. Our agents have found where Fintan is being held. We believe that you have a friend who's father works at the location- perhaps he could be of some help."

I resisted yelling at the man, but my cheeks reddened with unreleased anger. "Really?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, so we suggest you contact him immediately and then meet us at this location, do you have something to write with?"

"Sure," I answered and waved for Quincy to hand me a pen and a slip of paper, "Alright, go ahead."

* * *

**AN: All credit for the awesome blinking Morse code idea go to an Adventures in Odyssey episode ;)**

**I really haven't forgotten about this story, I promise. Hope you all like this chapter! Let me know!**


	11. Warehouse Woes

Chapter 10.

The address turned out to be that of the Agency headquarters. The next few hours were spent on planning out what would be done. The agent in charge, who's name I had yet to hear, seemed to think we'd be fine with sitting on the sidelines while they led an attack. That presumption was quickly done away with as we all stated our intentions to be involved in Fintan's rescue. Zach's dad was more than willing to share all he knew about the warehouse but the blueprints that the Agency had on file turned out to be a bigger help. There were 24 hours left on the ultimatum when we were finally ready to put our plan in action.

"Good thing I reminded you guys about your outfits huh?" Quincy said with a smile as we all changed in the girl's restroom at the Agency headquarters. She took her hair out of its braid and put it in a high ponytail.

I glared at her reflection. I couldn't help but be jealous of how good she looked in her completely spandex uniform. She might as well have been the hero on our team rather than the supposed sidekick.

Maj and Layla exited the stalls in almost perfect unison. They both wore purple or green wedge-heeled boots that doubled as jet pack transport. Their outfits were identical spandex suits of swirled dark purple and green and looked a bit psychedelic. The crazy tie-dye was covered by cloaks and arm guards. Magenta's were dark purple and Layla's were dark green. Neither of them wore masks, unlike Quincy and I, but they did have their hair up in sleek ponytails. It surprised me that two completely different people had been able to come up with something that suited both of them.

"Are we ready?" Layla asked with a cheering smile.

"As ready as we'll ever be," I answered solemnly.

We were loaded up in one of the Agency's nondescript vans only a few minutes later. It was a little crowded with all the monitoring equipment as well as three agents and our growing superhero entourage. I had never really stopped to question why so many superheroes were involved in this issue- or even how they knew Fintan. All I knew was that he was very, very important for some reason, not only to the Agency but to the entire super powered community.

"Here are the communication devices- they fit inside your ear and are relatively undetectable. They also adapt to a person's power," the agent sitting in the back of the van with us handed the communicators to all of us. "Now you all know the plan- first stage is surveillance. We need to find where everyone is inside the building. Preliminary reports show that all the entrances are heavily guarded. But according to Mr. Lumen," he nodded to Zach's dad, "And our blueprints, there is a small entrance into the ventilation shaft on the roof."

"Hence the guinea pig girl being of use," Magenta said sarcastically.

"Aviator will carry Morph and Shrink up to the roof, taking out any security there and then Morph and Switch will enter the vent."

Will straightened his shoulders. Quincy and Maj glanced at each other and nodded.

"After you two retrieve information on the enemy's location and Fintan's location we will be able to go from there."

We all rocked slightly in our chairs as the van stopped. To be careful we had parked a down the block from the warehouse, right next to a carpeting store. While the operation continued, Zach's dad and Mr. Boy would (slowly) load a couple rugs into the back just to verify the van's presence. It was a pretty quiet area anyway, so there wasn't much chance of passer-by curiosity. We were also right by an alley which would serve as a safe place for Will to take off from.

"Alright," the agent looked at Maj and Quincy, "If anything helps just tell us- the communicators will shrink with you."

They nodded with serious expressions. Quincy shrunk before our eyes until she was only about five inches tall. I shook my head, wondering again at how the heck she'd been sorted as a sidekick. Magenta morphed shortly after and was replaced by her chattering, guinea pig self. Will pulled out the backpack we had cushioned with blankets and held it up to them. He had to help Maj in but Quincy jumped. After making sure they were alright (and wrestling with his cape), Will put the backpack on and gave us the thumbs-up.

Layla jumped up suddenly and kissed Will hard on the lips. He looked dazed for a few seconds after but the agent with us cleared his throat. He hopped out of the back of the van and hurried to the alleyway. Layla sat back down beside me. Zach took Maj's abandoned seat and sighed deeply.

"Things unsaid huh?" I asked him quietly.

He nodded, "I can't even remember what we were fighting over that made us break up dude- like seriously I should have at least said good luck."

I patted his knee. Zach's dad and Mr. Boy got out to proceed with the rug-work. Josie and Steve listened carefully for any transmissions. Mr. Medulla, Knight and my father all sat towards the back, poring over the legal documentation. Shyla had stayed home because of her pregnancy and my father's insistence, but Taylor sat across from us looking like he might fall asleep. It seemed like too much time had gone by, but I tried to tell myself that it was just my imagination. Somehow, Layla, Zach and I had all ended up holding each other's hands. It felt a bit childish, but I didn't let go.

There was heavy breathing in all of our ear-pieces. "Alright," Will was panting, "There was one guy taking a smoke, but that was it. He's out cold now and I tied him up. The girls are getting out now."

We all let out a sigh of relief.

"This vent is really small," Magenta squeaked through the transmitter, "I know my butt isn't that big."

"That's my girl," Zach said excitedly and bounced up and down in his seat. The agent glared at him through his sunglasses.

"We're in," Quincy stated.

"I'm coming back," Will said a moment later.

The first stage of our plan was in full swing.

Will jumped back in the van a moment later and pulled one of the back doors shut to lend us more privacy. Mr. Lumen and Mr. Boy were yet to come back with one of the carpets. Josie and Steve hugged Will, much to his embarrassment. The rest of us were quiet, still listening. There was a sudden noise that sounded a bit like static. We all were worried in the two seconds before we realized that it was just Taylor snoring.

"We're past the first opening. There's a room below us that they're using for some sort of hangout. There are a couple of guys talking," Quincy was whispering, "The room next to it is just an office sort of place, no one's in there."

"Would you stop talking," Maj said. Her voice was cute even when irritated.

"Sor-ry," Quincy shot back, "We're coming up on the next room, it's really bright, just a second."

Suddenly there was a piercing noise. Most of us tried to take our ear pieces out, but the sound stopped.

"What the-" Taylor began, but was silenced by a wave of the agent's hand.

There was silence.

"What's going on?" Steve whispered.

The agent in the front seat of the van turned around, "Either they've been discovered, or the Ministry has some sort of scrambling signal blocking communication."

"Testing, 1, 2, 3, 4," A familiar voice began to speak in all our ears. Many pairs of eyes turned on me as we listened.

"This is the Ministry," Warren's voice was frighteningly cold, "We have discovered your presence in the building. You have ten seconds to surrender before we close off all vents and gas them."

Zach's dad and Mr. Boy started loading the first carpet, but paused as they heard Warren's ultimatum.

"Give up your location. Ten, nine, eight, seven-"

"That son of a-" Steve began before Will slapped his knee and shook his head.

"What are we going to do?"

The Agent pulled a gun off the wall and checked it.

"Four, three-"

"We give them our location. What else can we do?" he answered

"Two-"

The last number was drowned out by our hasty clambering from the van. The agent somehow pointed to several people to remain behind in the van. I wasn't one of them. We ran towards the building and there was no more talking. We could only hope that we had reacted in time. The Strongholds broke off, going for one of the top floor windows and breaking through with relative ease.

"Shouldn't we be as non-combative as pos-possible?" I panted as they disappeared in a smash of glass.

"Non-combative? Let me give you a little lesson," the agent said as we came closer to the main entrance, "If the Ministry says that they're going to gas someone in ten seconds it means they probably already have- if they have a hostage exchange they kill the person as soon as they get what they want."

"Magenta and Quincy are dead?" Layla almost shouted.

"Not necessarily, they could have been bluffing. Who knows- but we won't find out unless we attack them right now."

"So much for all that planning," Taylor added sarcastically. His red eyes flashed behind the red half-mask that he wore with his superhero outfit.

The agent nodded and we sidled up to the door, "None of you happen to be able to open doors at a click of your fingers or something?"

Taylor, Layla, Mr. Medulla, my father, Mr. Lumen and I shook our heads no. At this point it might have been convenient to have one of the Strongholds with us. The agent sighed but suddenly jumped back as bullet fire sounded from inside. Taylor ignited his red force fields in case a bullet was aimed at us. Layla stepped forward with a determined look and raised her arms. The bushes from either side grew massively and tore away the doors in a second. We stood in stunned silence until more gunfire brought us to the present.

Layla had tears in her eyes. "Lydia if it's Warren."

"He's not really doing this," I retorted, wanting to believe it.

"If it is, we have to do what we have to," a tear slipped.

I nodded.

"We're entering the main lobby," Mr. Lumen said loudly, "There are two sets of doors. The ones on the right lead to the stairs. The ones on the left lead directly into the warehouse area. There will be lots of cover there- probably where they've concentrated most of their force."

The agent nodded and motioned us forward with Taylor in front struggling to keep his shields up as bullets hit it. The room was pitch black.

"I thought they were supposed to be super-powered," he said through clenched teeth, "What's with the guns!" he shouted to whoever remained hidden in the darkness, "Can't face us on your own!?"

The gunfire didn't stop, but the room grew steadily lighter. Mr. Lumen was using his power to light up the room. He was so bright at one point that none of us could even look at him. Once the room was lit it was time for me to use my own abilities. I quickly paused time, being careful not to start going backwards. All around me the world froze. A bullet that had somehow passed Taylor's shields was floating only a few inches from Layla's head. I took it out of the air and set it on the floor wondering at how I would have reacted had I paused a second too late.

Shaking my head I ran up to the first agency member. I was glad not to recognize him. I punched him soundly and winced at the pain in my knuckles. "Ow, not such a good idea," I muttered to myself.

In a few minutes the five Ministry members in the room were without their guns. My hands and arms ached from wrenching the weapons out of their hands. I piled them all up behind the desk when the headache began. I could feel time slipping through my fingers. I looked across the room and then back at the doors that led into the warehouse. Maybe it was stupid. Maybe it was egotistical. But I knew that I could make it faster if I didn't wait for them. I didn't want to get there a minute late and watch Fintan, or Maj or Quincy die when I could have saved them. So, for whatever foolhardy reasons, I barged through the doors in the last second of paused time.

And ran straight into the slowly moving arms of Warren Peace.

* * *

**AN: YAY! Two chapters in two days- that's got to count for something huh? Hopefully I'll be moving faster now that we're nearing the end ;) Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!!!**


	12. Shadow of

Chapter 11.

I suppose many girls, at some point in their lives, are obsessed with the idea of the "bad boy". Some are too smart for that, but many aren't. I had never been. When you're watching a movie or reading a book, and the guy is that type, something in you just (almost guiltily) melts. Maybe some part of me liked Warren for that reason. Perhaps I'd thought seeing him in full temper wouldn't be so much scary as it would be attractive. I'd make worse assumptions in the future- but none so bad up to that point in my life. Even the whole idea of changing the future in the first place wasn't _as_ stupid. Then, I'd known all along that I wasn't in the right. This mistake, however, took me totally by surprise.

Time sped up before I had a chance to move. Warren's hands gripped my arms painfully. I tried to wrench away and found myself being pushed violently into a shelf. His face was almost passive, save for his snarling lips and simmering eyes. I probably would have looked shocked, if my mask didn't cover half my expression. The viciousness was absolutely terrifying.

"What did you find?" A voice asked from behind. A voice I recognized. Fletcher came closer, peering in the semi-darkness that encircled us. "A little heroine by the looks of it," he said eyeing me up and down. "Wait a minute-" There were noises from the room I'd left as the group took out the weaponless Ministry members.

They both moved back into the darkness of a warehouse aisle. Warren dragged me- I hadn't realized how strong he was. I could have paused time, but it would have been hard so soon after using my powers. I looked up at the metal shelves that rose up on either side. The doors to the warehouse banged open and Warren clamped his hand over my mouth. The rest of the group ran by. Layla paused and looked both ways before following. I hoped that they would be safe but wasn't in a position to worry any more about it. The noise of their footsteps died away.

Fletcher pulled something out of his pocket and clamped it over my arm. The power draining cuff lit up our faces eerily. His dark blue eyes looked over my face curiously. A small smile crossed his lips as he reached up to remove my mask.

"Fletcher," Warren growled, "We have to tell the others about the team. We can't just let them go."

Fletcher wasn't going to be deterred. He took the mask off and smiled, "Fancy meeting you again and in much the same circumstances as last time. Though, I'm thinking you won't be escaping us alive again."

I felt Warren's grip tighten. Fletcher pulled a communicator from inside his trench coat. He radioed in some code that I assumed related the situation with heroes in the building. They didn't seem too worried. I could only hope that news of the Stronghold's entrance hadn't been reported yet.

"Doesn't matter much anyway," he said shrugging, "Now that Fintan and the other two are dead."

I stifled a gasp. Fletcher smiled, "Sorry about that, I know you were just dying to be heroic and save them. Your comrades however were killed in the vents, just like we threatened. It was awfully handy for Warren to know all of your powers- he told us about the scouts you would most likely send and we prepared. My father gave the order for Fintan's execution moments after."

There were no dramatic sobs- no heart wrenching screams. There were the three of us, standing silently in an abandoned warehouse.

"What no insults? You were much more talkative last time I had the pleasure of attacking you." He shrugged after a moment and looked at Warren, "Let's go. Might as well use her as a hostage to get rid of this hero infestation."

He turned and sauntered forward. Warren grabbed my wrists and pulled them behind me, prodding me to follow. He never said anything- I suppose I didn't really expect him to. A part of me wanted to believe that this was all an act but I knew an act wouldn't mean betraying us or being responsible for Maj and Quincy's deaths. All my reasoning was for nothing because whether it was an act or not, Warren had killed them. That was the first realization of the night that actually made me cry. I felt like a very melodramatic girl caught up in a soap opera not of my own making.

"I'm not going to do this," I said as we reached another set of doors.

Fletcher turned, "Not going to do what?"

"Be some hostage for you to negotiate with. You can just kill me now."

He closed his eyes and laughed, "Well I'd say you don't have much choice in the matter. Besides," he stepped closer. I had hoped he would, "We'll probably kill you anyway after we get what we ne-"

I kneed him hard between the legs. He went down with a gasp. I fell like a limp noodle in Warren's loosened grip and completed the most successful sweeping round kick of my life. Coach Boomer would have been very proud. The pyro's legs buckled. I didn't stop to watch the aftermath but got up and ran through the doors. They swung open and I was almost blinded by the normally lighted room. It was half the size of the other, but still huge. Conveyer belts lined both walls but there was a clear walkway up the middle that I ran on. At the other end was another set of doors. They opened even as I heard the doors behind me do the same.

From the front doors Fintan emerged, albeit a gray-haired Fintan. From behind me came Fletcher and Warren. I could have cared less about my pursuers as I raced on towards my son. The joy at finding him to be still alive was indescribable. The doors that had closed behind him opened again. Gunshots were fired. Three red flowers blossomed on the rumpled white shirt he wore beneath his unbuttoned suit jacket. He fell forward and I couldn't catch him. I skidded to a stop by Fintan's prostrate body as the gunman neared. I pried at the cuff on my wrist but it wouldn't give.

Making the proper heroes' entrance, figures in costumes burst in both sets of doors, followed closely by more of the Ministry members. The Aviator wrestled the gunman to the ground and disarmed him before shaking his hair out of his eyes. Gaia and her sidekick- I blinked- yes Magenta, were both fighting. Quincy was nearby dodging blows from a burly man. And yet, for all that, they were too late. We were too late.

I looked down and was surprised to see Fintan looking back at me. I put an arm under his head and leaned down as his lips moved. The chaos around us almost drowned out

"Out, brief candle. Life's but a walking shadow," his voice was soft and hoarse.

"Macbeth?" I chuckled through my tears. One dropped on his pale cheek.

"Well I've always wanted to say something meaningful in my last moments," he glanced at my wrist. "I have the key- my pocket."

I looked and saw a small key there, not bothering to ask where it had come from. The cuff came off. I looked back at him a moment.

His eyes widened, "Lydia- don't-" he managed before I reached for my powers.

Time ground to a halt and then began moving backwards. I was suddenly standing in the deserted room a minute or so before I'd seen Fintan. I ran faster and reached the doors ahead of me just as Fintan walked through them. I noticed the wrinkles around his eyes as he looked at me with a disapproving frown. It was almost like he knew what I had done. The gunman entered, but was taken by surprise as I attacked him with a nearby chair. He fell unconscious after a well-aimed blow.

Fintan shook his head at me and we both turned to look as Fletcher and Warren approached. I noted with satisfaction that Fletcher was still limping. I couldn't make myself look at Warren. I was about to let go of my hold on time when a gunshot sounded from behind. Another Ministry member had entered. Fintan barely moved in time to jump in front of me. He fell to the ground as I turned. The gunman took aim at me. I let go of my hold on time and was once again leaning over my dying son.

"We would have both died," I panted and looked down.

Fintan was still, dark eyes unblinking.

I vaguely felt my father's hand on my shoulder. "Time will have its way," he said softly, "We don't control the tide, we just ride it."

I shook my head mutely, noticing that the noise of confrontation had died. I looked back and saw the Commander dragging Warren and Fletcher away. There was no final dramatic look- though I wished he would just shout out that he didn't mean any of it. I turned back to watch my father gently closing Fintan's eyelids.

The warehouse was cleaned up and the villains carted off in little under an hour. I watched the Agency men put a sheet over Fintan's face. None of them seemed as upset as I was. The heroes were disappointed, though it still hadn't been revealed why Fintan was so important to them. Everyone went home with a damper on the celebratory mood that might have been produced from capturing the majority of the Ministry. They had even captured Warren's uncle- though how I hadn't bothered to ask. It was enough to know that it was over. Everything was over. I'd lost a boyfriend, a son and right arm movement (thanks to a stray bullet). It would heal they said, but I shook my head thinking they were talking about my other losses.

Knight looked at me after he finished putting my arm in a make-do sling. I waited for him to tell me to snap out of it. I waited for him to explain all the reasons why I should be happy. Instead, he reached forward and hugged me gingerly. I cried into his shoulder. He didn't try to say anything and I was eternally grateful for it.

The ride home was quiet- and less crowded. Jetstream and the Commander flew home. Will took Layla with him. Almost everyone else inside the van slept- except for Zach who was relating the whole thing to Ethan over the phone, much to the consternation of the men from the Agency. He finally hung up and grinned when he realized that Magenta had fallen asleep against his shoulder. All of it seemed way too normal following the events of the night- but I realized that was probably what superhero work was normally like.

"So we dropped through the vent right before they shut them up and sent the gas through- I'm not sure how or why they opened that vent, because we didn't do anything to it…" Quincy was quietly explaining her adventures to Taylor, "Fintan was in that room. The Ministry people were coming through the door so we shrunk and remained inconspicuous until the right moment. Then we knocked them out and we all escaped with one of their pass cards."

Taylor tried not to look impressed, but his eyebrows raised slightly.

"The court case is in a couple days- right before graduation," Knight whispered to me, "They sped up the proceedings so we could bring them to justice immediately."

I nodded wearily. Two days would bring justice- and I was glad for it. But, two days would not bring Fintan back- and now I knew not even I had the power to do that.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter- it took me a bit to get it sorted out, so I hope it isn't too confusing, or cheesy ;) Tell me what you think!**


	13. Justice Served

Chapter 12.

The coffee scalded my mouth as I took a drink. It was bitter and left a bad aftertaste. I guess I shouldn't have expected any better fare from a gas station. Taylor noticed my unsatisfied look and smirked.

"I told you it'd be bad coffee." He turned back to look out the car window after running his hand through his light brown hair.

Those words had been the first anybody had spoken since we'd left the house half an hour ago. Shyla and my father were unusually quiet in the front and I hadn't been in any mood to break the silence. I wished that Knight were sitting next to me instead of Taylor. It might have been mean, but I knew Knight would have known what to say to me. Instead he had gone early to the courthouse. His expertise was going to be called on for evidence in the trial. His judgments could not be taken as absolute fact- since he could still lie, but they would be held in great respect. I wondered if this would be the start of a long career for him.

"Don't be nervous Lydia," Shyla turned in her chair, the faint bulge of her pregnancy showing.

"I'll try not to be," I answered dismally. I'd never seen a real trial, nonetheless acted as a witness in one. I just hoped that my time on the stand would be short.

We pulled into a parking space on the street of downtown Maxville. All superhero cases were delegated to the special courts in Hero Haven that had all hero and sidekick jurors and judges. Because of that, all of us had worn our superhero outfits underneath our normal clothes. I grabbed my bag and struggled with the side door. I'd never realized how much I used my arm until it was restricted to a sling. Dressing was certainly no easy task.

The door opened suddenly as Taylor pulled the handle. I stumbled out, trying not to spill the cup of coffee. I wondered if it really tasted bad- or if my terrible mood was just affecting my senses. Every day since Fintan's death _had_ seemed grayer somehow. I expected this trial to give me some sense of finality. After all, Warren would be questioned as well. When he told his side, the story would be closed and I might be able to move on.

We entered the Hero Haven building and changed in the restrooms. I took one last glance at my face before putting on my mask. It used to make me feel strong- like I was becoming someone else. Now when I looked at my reflection I could only remember all that had happened that night. For better or worse those events would serve as my blood baptism into the hero world.

000000000

"And did you realize that by using your time-traveling abilities without proper sanctioning by the Agency you were in fact breaking a bylaw of the super-powered entity law code?"

"I didn't consider that- I was too caught up in saving his life." I wondered if the lady staring me down had ever actually been in a life and death situation.

"By breaking a bylaw," the lawyer repeated, her blue eyes boring into mine.

"Yes."

"Objection your honor," Mr. Richards, the lawyer working against the Ministry, stood up and straightened his glasses. "The defense is asking questions that have no bearing on the case."

"Sustained," the bored looking superhero judge said. He'd been listening to the examinations for almost two hours now.

I was dismissed from the stand, feeling like the eyes of the world were on me. The defense lawyer had literally ripped my reputation to shreds in seconds. It seemed if they couldn't stop the Ministry from being taken down, they were going to try and drag every one of their opposition down with them. I took a seat next to Taylor and tried not to fidget as Warren- or Third Degree was called to testify. The Commander stiffened in the row ahead of us.

Warren was brought out by two super-hero guards, his wrists cuffed with power-draining devices. His hair was pulled back, and even from where I was sitting I could see that he looked drained. He slouched into the chair with a barely audible sigh. There was no luxury of anonymity for him—every one of the Ministry that had been captured were to be tried sans costumes or masks.

Mr. Richards rose from his seat and the entire row that sat behind him tried not to grimace. Spandex was not pretty on middle-aged superhero lawyers. He walked towards the stand as if he didn't notice the embarrassment and adjusted his glasses once more.

"I would like the jury to take note that the super-powered human known as Third Degree has not opted to plea-bargain and that all of the information he relays is given freely. His testimony has also been marked free of error by the superhero Veritas," Mr. Richards waved towards Knight who sat in a separate seat in front of the jury.

"Third Degree," Mr. Richards began, turning back to Warren, "Is it true that you worked with the criminal organization known as the Ministry of Elements?"

"Yes," Warren answered- his voice a bit hoarser than usual. I hated that I noticed.

"Please explain to the jury why you joined the Ministry."

Warren took a deep breath. "The Ministry threatened to harm people if I didn't."

"Specifically which people Third Degree?"

I might have imagined that his eyes flicked towards me. "My mother and a friend."

Mr. Richards nodded. It was common not to name citizens, relations or friends within a superhero court case. "Was that the only reason you joined the Ministry?"

Warren's jaw clenched, "I also joined to serve as a spy for the Agency in cooperation with the deceased agent Fintan. I wanted to bring down the Ministry and realized that the only way to do that without hurting anyone was to join them."

I wanted to believe what Warren was saying was true. I knew it had seemed true at one point. But after all that happened- could I still trust that Warren was trying to do the right thing? I knew trying to kill Magenta and Quincy wasn't right- I knew being involved in Fintan's death wasn't right…How could I justify all of that? Did I need to?

There were only a few more questions before Mr. Richards reminded the court that the whole testimony had already been sworn true by Veritas.

Before our questioning had occurred, the main evidence had been given- namely the testimony of Shanna's sister and the genetic proof. Our answers would only be used to stabilize the case.

The defense lawyer, Ms. Blue, who looked considerably better in spandex, rose to cross-examine.

"During the rescue attempt the night of May nineteenth, poisonous fumes were sent through the pipes in order to kill two members of the strike team. Is it true, Third Degree, that you are the one who informed the Ministry of the hero's powers and also initiated the command?"

"Yes, but I open-"

"Is it also true that you assaulted the hero Pause and others the night of the rescue attempt."

"Yes."

"Could it be, that you are attempting to pin the blame of the Ministry on your uncle's shoulders- when in actuality you were the one to plan the murder of the agent Fintan?"

"That's not tr-" Warren began angrily.

The judge held his hand up for order. I'd gathered that it was pretty common for superhero proceedings to get out of hand. Apparently the drama we carried into real life also applied in the court room. The questions the defense leveled at Warren were worthless to the Ministry's case. It had been hopeless to try and defend them from the get-go, with evidence like ours. All Ms. Blue could do now was pin long sentences onto undeserving people like Warren.

_He is undeserving, _I thought, not knowing when I'd decided to forgive him. Maybe it was easy because all along, deep down, I'd known. His half-finished answer about opening the vent for Magenta and Quincy was the proof I needed. Whatever the reason, I knew that I didn't want him to end up in jail for any amount of time—especially if it meant I wouldn't be able to see him. The thought disturbed me and I hoped that I'd never fall in love with a real villain- I was too easily reconciled.

There were a few more testimonies- but nothing substantial. I was beginning to feel that the whole thing was a waste of time. There was no chance that the Ministry members would get away this time, unless of course they'd somehow bought off the judges. Considering they were all upstanding heroes- it was hard to imagine.

The jury only took the standard hour to iron out sentences for the eleven members of the Ministry that had been caught. Among them were Warren's uncle and Fletcher. We all waited for the spokesperson to read the final decision. It was like one of those tense moments in court dramas. I laughed inwardly at the way we all leaned forward in our seats. I snuck a glance at the prisoners who sat lined opposite of the jury. Warren was looking at the ground, a piece of his hair had escaped and was hanging in front of his cheek. I couldn't see what his expression was.

_You're suddenly convinced of his innocence and then five minutes later you're examining every little move…smooth Lydia._

"In the case of the Superhero community against the Ministry of Elements, we find all the captured members guilty."

I dropped my head in unison with Will and Layla from the row ahead. Subconsciously, we'd all been hoping that they'd be lenient on Warren. I barely listened hard enough to hear that most of the Ministry members were given separate court dates to determine the length of their sentence. There was no doubt that each would be given at least twenty years. My father had kindly given me the run-down on villain sentencing yesterday. I now wished that I'd never found out. It'd almost be better to just know that I wasn't going to see him again…and leave it at that.

At the end of the trial we all stretched and somberly celebrated with each other. My eyes were focused on the prisoners as they were one by one taken out of the room. I made my way to the aisle to get a better view. Warren had already passed through the doors by the time I made my way through the crowd. No chances for dramatic looks or last words. It was over- in a completely different way than I had expected it to be.

Fletcher passed and winked at me with a saucy smile, the guards let him stop- maybe thinking I was someone who wished to hear his goodbye. I felt a little sorry for him. He'd been born into the criminal atmosphere…but then again Warren had too. He'd just chosen which way to go. The right way to go.

Fletcher eyed me up and down like I was a piece of meat. He was really good at the intimidation thing, not that it would help him much when he was in prison.

"Sorry your boyfriend couldn't say goodbye. I know you'll miss him, but don't worry. I hear he's headed to the same penitentiary-- we'll take real good care of him." He smiled evilly and then grew angry when I didn't respond, "You know I should have killed you that night, should have done a lot, but believe me I will not make the same mistake twice."

The guards dragged him off and I let go of a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. It was so strange to think I'd only been in that alley with him months ago-almost dead. Yet when I was face to face with him again, I didn't feel anything but a repressed sense of anger. I wouldn't be afraid of him again. That didn't mean I wouldn't be afraid for Warren though. If Fletcher was right then Warren was in for absolute hell. Betraying the Ministry would come at a heavy price.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Will smiling down at me. Layla was behind him, wiping unsuccessfully at tears. We didn't need to speak.

* * *

**AN: No the last chapter wasn't the end ;) Sorry for the long wait, Christmas had me busy. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. There are two more left. I know I'm not an expert on court procedure so feel free to point out errors- or kindly ignore ;)**


	14. A Hero's Heart

Chapter 13.

The days before graduation flew by without any thought for those who had to spend them. Especially me. At the moment I didn't feel like I was at the beginning of my life as an adult…I felt like it was about time to die. Oh, I didn't walk around melodramatically depressed. But there was some part of me that felt hollow. The little things bugged me the most.

I couldn't help but be a little bitter as I saw Shyla happily pregnant…when my son had died in my arms. I couldn't help but be a little sad when I saw Magenta and Zach slowly ironing out their differences…when I knew that Warren and I would never have the chance to speak about ours. I felt incredibly self-centered and took to avoiding as much conversation as possible. Most of my friends and family took the cue. Layla didn't try to push me for answers anymore. Knight still gave me pathetically pleading looks, but he didn't chastise me.

I'd come to some sort of stalemate. After all, if Warren couldn't be the father of my child, did I want to have children? Maybe it was pathetic. But still, I couldn't imagine a happier life than the one I'd made up in my head. So while I considered the pros and cons of going into a vegetative state and shutting the world out- graduation loomed, bringing the world's concerns with it.

One of those concerns was brought to my attention on my very last day of school. I was called to the Principal's office for a special meeting. As I walked through the empty hallway, I just hoped this wasn't going to turn into one of those interventions I'd seen on television. I slouched into the room and took a seat. There was no one but Principal Powers and I in the room. I took that as a good sign and rubbed the chair arm absentmindedly.

"Hello Lydia," she greeted me with a smile and folded her arms on the desk.

"Hi," I offered in return, not looking up.

"I called you in about a special request- an opportunity for the coming year that you may choose to take. I recalled that some time ago you made your interest in teaching clear to your advisor."

"At the beginning of the year," I answered, "But I was told the schedule is too strict."

She nodded slightly, "Yes that is true. For a superhero the job of a _normal _teacher is too rigid. However, you may have noticed that the atmosphere at Sky High is a bit more lenient."

I pushed my shaggy hair out of my eyes and tried to process what she was saying. "I don't think I understand."

"It comes to this. Mr. Medulla needs an assistant for the next school year. He has expressed his wish for you to be considered for the position. After looking over your records, I have concluded that this would be a good choice and a great opportunity for you."

I stared at her blankly.

She lowered her voice with a painfully understanding look in her eyes. "I know that you are going through a difficult time at present…but I want you to think about this. This would give you the opportunity to continue your education, you are quite gifted in science and I think it would be the perfect fit. Just consider it and get back to me." She stood, signaling the end of the meeting.

I didn't know that I had stood in response, but found myself staring blankly at my feet. "Thank you," I mumbled, hoping that was the correct response and left the room.

The fogginess in my head was clearing slowly as I tried to mull over what she had said. _It would be a good opportunity…and you've always wanted to teach, _I thought.

The dead part of me wanted to ignore the brief musing. What had happened to permanent stasis and all that? Maybe Knight did have a reason to call me a drama queen. I'd lost them and that hurt but…I paused and leaned up against a locker in the abandoned hallway. The rest stretched before me in a seemingly endless row. My chest hurt- not with emptiness, that would be a comfort, but with deep wounds. I'd lost them and what? _But you need to keep living. _My heart rebelled at the idea but my mind couldn't. I did need to live. I wouldn't be able to move on for a while, but I couldn't let that prevent me from trying to do something.

I was supposed to be a hero. Heroes weren't supposed to be crushed by one blow, they were supposed to fight back.

_Besides- you don't always need your heart to fight. _I thought, determining that it might be possible to lock up that raw organ without locking down my entire self.

000000000

I looked at myself in the mirror before we left for the brief service. The black sweater and skirt made my skin look even paler. My face looked unhealthily so and there were dark circles under my darker eyes. The white of the sling I still had to wear contrasted sharply with the mourning clothes. I sighed and turned away from the reflection- wishing again that I could try and use my new powers to fast forward through this next ordeal. I might have ignored my father's instructions on experimenting with my powers, but I couldn't get rid of the nagging thought that Fintan would most definitely disapprove.

The rain poured down on our heads that evening as we watched an empty casket being lowered into the ground. The drops ran down across the wood, racing each other to the exposed earth below. It was strange to feel a smirk forming on my face. I could only think about the trouble the Agency would have coming up with something to put on the tombstone. I was obviously already working hard on the sanctioning of my heart. I had persuaded myself that it would help in the long run and soon it would come more naturally.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Knight stealing a glance at my face. My dad had already done the same thing several times. I counted the seconds to distract myself from their concern. Soon the dirt was being scooped in and I could breathe. It would only be a few minutes more and then I could turn and walk away. In my mind I'd be walking away forever.

A hand touched my shoulder as the mound was completed.

I turned my face upwards, expecting to have to smile comfortingly at my father. But it wasn't him.

Onyx eyes stared back.

"Oh," I managed to mumble as Fintan's lip quirked in amusement. There was no sign of graying in his hair or lines on his face. _I've finally cracked, _I thought sadly.

"So," he said as rain soaked his black suit, "Did I die well?"

"Of course," I croaked, "Dramatic expressions and all that." The newly made barrier around my heart began cracking and tumbled down as silently as it had been erected.

"Good."

My family moved back towards the car, casting conversely amused and sad expressions at us. They had known? All along? I closed my eyes and wondered if I could plead insanity when I killed them.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" I asked, feeling warm drops on my cheeks, as opposed to the cold rain.

"I'd imagine they didn't know for sure. It'd be more cruel to tell you I was coming back and then have nothing happen."

"I suppose," I relented- still staring at his features. Why argue when he was standing right there. "And I'm not dreaming?"

"If you are," he answered slyly, "Then I am too." He took my arm gently and started walking me back towards the car.

"So," I began as we walked, the wheels in my head slowly turning, "That's why you were all gray…and why no one was very upset."

"I was all gray?" he asked curiously, "Well I suppose that's good to know. But yes, that's why no one was extremely upset. They knew I'd still hold my place in time, even if I didn't come back to visit again. But the Ministry had to think I was dead- I can't have them looking for me. I had thought it might be too traumatic to you…but grandp- I mean, your father, told me that it would be traumatic if I didn't, what with you moping about like a zombie."

"I wasn't moping," I answered firmly- amazed that I wasn't having an emotional breakdown.

He raised an eyebrow and opened the door of the limo that the Agency had provided for us for the funeral.

"Whatever you call that then," he said finally as we slid in.

My father looked up at me with a guilty smile. Knight just hid his grin by starting a conversation up with Taylor.

"Warren's going to jail. The sentencing was yesterday…" I trailed off, wringing my hair out. I hadn't asked for the number of years knowing that it would hurt too much.

"I know," Fintan answered, "I was there."

He wouldn't respond to any probing on that issue so the rest of the ride was spent in near silence. I was surprised that the frantic beating of my heart couldn't be heard by all in the car. It seemed so strange that I was sitting next to the person that the funeral had been held for. Would this be my life from now on? Dealing with these strange anomalies in time- never knowing if someone was _really _dead?

"What happened to Anna?" I leaned over and whispered to Fintan as we pulled up to the curb near our house.

"She lost her memory," he replied with a hint of sadness, "That time-jumping technology isn't without its kinks. But she was confirmed to be the daughter of Shanna's raped sister and Warren's uncle. At first I thought she might be working for revenge- but it seems daddy took good care of her- she was one of the only members of the Ministry that I'd never met. Her telepathic skills came in handy when she had to pose as your daughter."

I shook my head- mad at myself again for being so easily duped.

"I'm sorry Fintan," I said as we got out of the car and were immediately soaked once again.

I felt his hand squeeze my shoulder as we jogged to the door. Everyone stood wet and panting under the awning as my father dug around for his key.

I knew later that night I'd probably remember Warren's predicament and cry myself to sleep in theatrical fashion- there was no point in staging numbness now. But at the moment, with my family gathered together in the house and my son standing by my side, I couldn't be absolutely depressed. The future wasn't looking _so _bleak and with that hope came the realization that I'd been wrong. Heroes couldn't fight without their hearts.

Fintan's funeral turned into a wake as we talked the hours away.

And when I finally did go to bed, I worried myself to sleep. Surprisingly, it had nothing to do with Warren and much more to do with the fact that I'd have to wear that stupid cap and gown over my superhero suit tomorrow.

Graduation had come…without my permission.

* * *

**AN: Yup there it is ;) **

**I can't believe that anyone thought Fintan was honestly gone...right? ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and enjoy the one to come :D**


	15. Graduation

Chapter 14.

Butterflies weren't flying around in my stomach- they were having a full-on wrestling match. I put a hand there and tried to breathe.

I was glad now that I hadn't tried on my cap and gown before. Normally, the ridiculous outfits looked bad- but over superhero outfits they were even worse. In the mirror, my eyes flashed in brief amusement. The black half-mask I wore always made them look a shade lighter than usual. I felt a little appeased when I thought that the orange caps and gowns didn't look as bad with black as they did with the many other colors that made up other costumes. Will, in particular, would be causing quite the color clash.

There was a knock on the door and I opened it- fingers clenching the handle a little tighter than usual.

"Hey," I said simply to Knight and moved so he could come in. It made me feel a tiny bit better that he looked ridiculous as well. Maybe that was the point of graduation after all, putting all of us seniors in our place.

"Lucky you didn't have to wear your sling anymore," he replied and motioned to my arm. He took a seat on the edge of my bed- the robe raised slightly to reveal his own red superhero boots more fully.

"Yeah," I replied with a chuckle and began nervously rearranging things on my dresser.

I heard him sigh, "So this is it- we're finally graduating. After this things are going to be so different." He didn't sound afraid of that.

"Yup," I answered. "You'll be off to Wayne University, I'll be training with dad and working at Sky High, Taylor will probably be assigned to some other city once he and Bouncing girl pass the final hero tests…" I almost added Warren's current status but decided not to. We both knew well enough where he was.

"Don't sound too depressed," he grinned as I turned to face him. "You should be excited! We're finally done with the practice run- now comes the real stuff."

"Right…the real stuff."

He rose, rolling his eyes at my glum tone and gave me a tight hug, resting his chin on my shoulder. "Well I guess you have a right to be somewhat depressed- I wouldn't want to spend any part of my day with Medulla. You think that's really what you want to do? I mean you could still come to Wayne with me." He pulled away, dark eyes searching my face for some sign.

"I'm sure Knight," I answered with half a smile. "I'll learn a lot from helping Medulla and I've always wanted to get involved in teaching. Besides, between that and training with dad, and doing Maiden Force, I'll be too busy to think."

He looked sad, the corner of his mouth pulled down, but he didn't argue. "So Maiden Force finally got approved for Maxville duty?"

"Yeah- we won't be doing too much, just helping with the small stuff until we build up a reputation. Since all of us are staying in the area it will work out well."

My dad pushed the door open and looked at both of us. He was dressed in formal citizen clothes and looked like he had been tearing up. I wondered if he and Shyla had been looking over everyone's baby pictures again.

"Well, are you both ready?"

Knight and I nodded in unison and left my room. I wondered if I'd feel any different when I came back to the same room- a graduated hero.

000000000

The gym lights dimmed dramatically as the large video screen opposite the chairs flickered to life. All the seniors in the two front rows leaned forward to watch the video. I'd already seen the finished product- since I had been putting it together, but it was fun to see it on the big screen. The song began; it was a pop-rock ditty about new horizons and other typical, cheesy graduation fare.

We were sitting in alphabetical order so I was in between Knight and Alyce (bouncing ball girl), but Will was on the other side of Knight and I could almost _feel_ him blushing as the video opened with a shot of him and Layla dancing at this year's homecoming. Other images flashed by: gym class with us performing successful and not so successful roundhouse kicks, a shot of Knight, Zach and Ethan working over a bubbling beaker in Mad Science, several clips of homecoming night, including Magenta pushing the camera away and of course many shots of save-the-citizen rounds.

The parents closely packed in the rows behind us all oohed and awwed at the appropriate times. I felt a little silly that I was actually feeling emotional, but put it down to all the hype. Of course this was _my _graduation after all…a little of that was fitting, as long as I didn't cry. Crying just made masks extremely uncomfortable. I laughed inwardly at the trivial concern and turned my eyes back to the screen.

The video shifted to the one-on-one shots we'd taken. Each student's name flashed up on the screen before the clips began. They were all overlaid with music, which was good since half the guys had told me to bug off (in not so pleasant terms) when I'd tried to capture them on film. Warren's name went up, along with the film that Layla had captured. There was also a shot of him in gym class. Alyce sighed at the moving image and I tried not to glare at her.

The rest of the video finished quickly- I winced my way through the clips of me studying and laughing at some miserable joke Zach had attempted. The clips should have stopped right there after the last student (Michelle Zap) was portrayed. They were perfectly timed to go with the song, but someone (I suspected Layla) had tacked on more random bits with another, slower and even cheesier song. The scenes captured took me by surprise. I leaned forward and saw Knight glancing at me, watching for my reaction.

There were random shots of the campus of Sky High and then one of Ethan and Malati holding hands. Some boy, Larry I think, groaned at the undeniable sweetness. The other shots were similar. There were a couple of Will and Layla laughing in the library and one of Zach and Magenta arguing. Words flashed up.

_We'll always remember…_

A shout went up as a clip of Taylor and Alyce kissing was briefly shown. I cringed for Quincy, knowing that she couldn't be enjoying this.

_We'll never forget…_

The camera image was blurred for a moment as the person holding it moved quickly. The image zoomed in and my cheeks burned.

"Wow," Alyce muttered appreciatively and nudged me, "I didn't know you and the pyro…" she stopped, realizing I wasn't going to expand on the shot from earlier in the year, of Warren and me embracing.

_The friends we've made, or the love we've shared._

I recovered while laughing at the cute shot of our group sitting at lunch and talking animatedly. It had probably been one of those days that Magenta had riled Layla about recycling or something.

_Let's go out and make this world a better place!_

The video and song ended. _Yup, _I thought as I thought about the last line, _that was definitely Layla._

Luckily, I didn't have much time to think about how exactly I was going to kill her for sneaking in the shot of Warren and I. Principal Powers took the podium, the screen rolled up and the lights went back on. I glanced around at the other seniors and froze. At the end of the first row, between Taylor and Ethan, Warren had suddenly appeared. He was slouching in his chair casually, legs splayed out as usual, though it looked a bit more random when he was wearing his superhero costume and a bright orange graduation robe, rather than his usual pair of ratty jeans. When Ethan went up to give his valedictorian speech, I didn't hear a single word. I looked at Knight and saw he was chuckling silently at my open-mouthed expression.

Then they were calling our names. Knight pinched me when it was my turn and I went up, cursing my sudden inability to walk or think. When I was hugging Principal Powers and taking the diploma, I was thinking about Warren, the trial…and suddenly, while walking back down to my seat, I remembered that Fintan had said he was there when Warren had been sentenced. _Did he arrange all of this? Is he really free?_

There was clapping as Michelle came down the stairs of the platform- the last senior to get her certificate. With a whoop from the boys we were throwing our caps. I threw my own into the air. Everyone was cheering and avoiding the barrage of hats that were now toppling down. Gravity didn't feel festive I guess. We walked down the aisle to the traditional music and gathered outside on the lawn under a sunny sky. The refreshment tables quickly became crowded.

Layla had found me and hugged me tightly. All thoughts of killing her fled me, so I embraced her and that hug was followed by a long line of blurred faces and congratulations. When the flurry ended, I found myself standing next to Warren by the punch bowl. His mom was nearby, talking animatedly with Knight, about what I couldn't guess. I saw Warren shift his weight awkwardly and clench his jaw. He was so _real _that I almost broke down right then. Instead I stepped closer.

"I wasn't really working for them," he finally said and we turned like two magnets to face each other.

"I know," I smiled up at him, amazed once again by the height my superhero boots added. "How? Did Fintan?" I asked the incomplete questions, knowing he'd understand.

Warren nodded in reply, the corner of his lip twitching with an unexpressed smile.

"I was scared," he admitted, "Nearly wet myself when Fintan came up as a witness. He was the only one who could testify for my innocence- and he had to wait until the end, until the Ministry spies had left."

"Ministry spies?"

"Well," he looked away from me as he spoke, jaw clenching in that familiar way, "there are still a few members out there. We broke them though- my uncle won't be leading anything but the line in the prison cafeteria now."

I tried to chuckle, but couldn't. My throat was closed with a different emotion. The tears came a moment later and my mask suddenly felt very uncomfortable. I pried it off, not caring about tradition at this point and ran a hand through my hair with a shaky sigh.

"I thought…I thought I'd never see you again." My chest hurt with the ache of my words. "And after that night-" His expression as he forced me into a shelf at the warehouse filled my memory.

"I'd never hurt you," he ground out brusquely and looked back at me. I could feel the stares as passing people watched curiously.

I didn't notice the moment he touched my face or bent closer, or when I leaned up. But suddenly we were locking lips in passionate fashion, while a few around us roared their approval. But I didn't hear them. Above all, my thoughts were absorbed with the simple fact that I was finally kissing him in my own dimension, at just the right time and without any danger other than the reprimand my father might or might not give me.

My mask dropped to the grass as my hand moved to the back of his neck. He pulled away gently and rested his forehead against mine with a slightly smug expression. I closed my eyes with sudden, inexpressible contentment. Warren's thumb moved over my cheek, wiping away some of the tears that refused to stop coming. A thought came unbidden to my mind, maybe all of this, these strange tempests in time, was meant to be. Of course, when your father can see the future, fate loses its magic.

But for now, I had only one thing to concentrate on, and that was the joy invading my entire system as Warren and I both smiled.

* * *

**AN: So there it is ;) I hope you all enjoyed this story. I wish I could see you all and give you a big hug- I can't believe how I've mananged to get such wonderful reviewers, but I'm thankful for each of you! **

**Special thanks to Matchbox Dragon for the plot-bunny that she lent to me. It's eaten me all out of virtual carrots, but I'm extremely grateful nonetheless ;)**

**As for follow-ups...I will not be writing another sequel soon, but I do not expect this to be my last one. I've an idea for a new addition, but it'll take a while before I have the time for it. In the mean time I hope to get a oneshot up for all of you fluffy fiends to express my gratitude to my wonderful readers! Thanks again!**

**And don't forget to let me know what you think of this last chapter!**


End file.
